<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山の雪 by GOMS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064106">山の雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS'>GOMS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOMS/pseuds/GOMS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO 黑暗日系（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. C1-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是山雪的味道。<br/>覆盖在清新的山涧之上，冰冷洁白的山雪。<br/>在那样雪白的面孔上，点缀的是漆黑的瞳孔，以及樱红色的嘴唇。<br/>羽之抱着学校发的被子从身后经过，向我面对的宿舍内部瞥了一眼，立马调笑道：“哇黄旭熙，分到美人了。”<br/>什么美人，明明是个诡异的怪胎。<br/>羽之分到的是我从前的室友棋，棋是地方来的小个子，性格温和稳重，经常从老家带来自己酿造散发着清香的果子酒给大家分享，是个不可多得的好室友。<br/>难怪羽之会对我幸灾乐祸。<br/>面前的这个人，被羽之称作“美人”，即将成为我长期室友的人，实际上是个休学一年，比我们整整大了一岁的学长。或者说，曾经的学长。<br/>脸确确实实是美人，还在一年之前，路上见过两三的学长扎推走在一起，议论的声音溢出来，“那家伙要是个Omega就好啦”、“听说Beta如果不停的做也可以被标记呢”诸如此类的话也经常听到，当然全都是为了那张美丽的脸。<br/>被议论的人总是独来独往，连个亲近的朋友都没有，而且还毫无缘由的休学一年，真是个不折不扣的怪胎。<br/>我慢吞吞地斜背着书包，不情愿地磨蹭着进了宿舍。要跟怪胎一起生活了，啊，好倒霉，真是倒霉，怪胎，不要来跟我搭话，以后也不要任何交流，我可是向来没有尊敬长辈的礼貌，今后有冲突也不会让步道歉的，绝对不会。<br/>放下书包，坐到床上。怪胎坐在自己的床边，发现我在看他，迅速低下了头，隐隐约约露出苍白的脸像是冷若冰霜的山雪。<br/>对了，从一开门就闻到仿佛山涧旁积雪的味道，若有若无。真的存在吗？我问自己，山上的雪是有味道的吗？原来自己还能辨认出这种味道吗？<br/>这间宿舍是背阳的房间，或许因为潮湿，自己才闻到那奇怪的味道。只是，失去了一个近乎完美的室友，代替的却是个不知道会做什么的怪胎，心中的怨气堆积着，让我无法不迁怒面前这个低下头颅、一言不发的人。<br/>名为金廷祐的怪胎美人。</p><p>家父是做木材生意的，经常亲自到山林中挑选树木，给那些高大漂亮的做上标记，然后砍掉它们，运出来，出售之后做成各种木制的东西。<br/>树木，活着的时候才能叫做树木，被锯断的那一刻，就变成尸体了吧。身为尸体的树木和存活的树木味道是不同的，我把青草叶揪下来咬紧嘴里时，它也会立刻变成尸体的味道。<br/>曾经在冬天去过一次。<br/>光秃秃的树木，堆积着很窄的雪，随便摇晃两下，就会簌簌落下。冰凉的雪花落入衣领内，冰得人发抖，随即，被人的体温温暖，融化成水，濡湿衣服。<br/>看起来厚重的山雪，底下是堆了一层又一层的落叶，被藏得很深，马上就要腐烂返回地下。在那土壤之间有裸露的黑色石头，山涧干涸，两侧的雪积压着，从侧面看去，确实是很厚的一层。<br/>我快乐地趴在地上吃雪。<br/>吃雪是吃得很挑剔的，最上层的漂浮着灰尘，很脏，最下层的与落叶融化在一起，颜色也非常一言难尽。只有最中间那一部分，又白又纯洁，清冽无味，我喜爱至极，不停地吃着，肚子变得冰凉，嘴唇舌头也冰得发麻，直到妈妈来劝阻我。她拿着一条又长又宽的红色围巾，在山上的雪地上艰难地缓慢前行，好久才到我这个逆子面前，说着“不要再吃啦，会肚子痛的”帮我把围巾搭在脖子上，手上打着复杂又漂亮的结。<br/>美丽的妈妈，即使陪着丈夫儿子到山里来也照样化着精致的妆容，她自己已经带上了围巾，和自己同样的红色围巾，打着更为复杂的结，可惜我和爸爸都不懂得欣赏。漆黑色的长发被裹在红色之中收起，背影里是山间一望无际的雪地，锯断之后圆形的树桩，一个一个突兀地留在那里。<br/>吃完雪的我，这时才迟钝地感到了彻骨的令人无比痛苦的寒冷。<br/>“妈妈，好冷！嘴唇好痛！”<br/>妈妈紧紧地抱住我，摩挲我被冻得发紫的嘴唇，给我了温暖。<br/>“我们高大的小熙，在这么冷酷的雪面前，也会痛得倒下呢。”妈妈笑着说道，她用自己的体温，温暖了我被冷到痛的嘴唇和脸颊，妈妈真好。<br/>妈妈真好，有妈妈的话，我一点都不害怕，也不需要担心，因为再痛，最后也会有妈妈来救我。</p><p>棋拎着一兜桃子和零食走进来。<br/>“我们已经开始啦！”余光瞥到棋进来的身影，我朝他晃了晃手中的扑克牌，他点点头，把东西放到了桌上。<br/>“怎么回事？桃子？”<br/>“很新鲜的，从山上桃树摘下来，赶在鸟类吃光之前抢救下来的最后一批呢，超级甜。”棋拉了把椅子坐到桌前，从袋子里拿出一个大口地吃。<br/>其他人也纷纷收起牌，去拿桃子吃。<br/>“哇，再怎么说，这种时候也该喝酒吧……”我傻眼地反驳着他们。<br/>“好脆的桃子！棋，真的很好吃！”<br/>下午的课上完之后，我们几个朋友便按照约定翘掉晚自习，聚到我宿舍内玩耍，羽之刚分班就爱上了隔壁班的同学，现在抱着女生在空床上摸来摸去，我们几个人就围在桌前打扑克。本期待着棋带来可以让我们畅饮的酒，没想到现实变成了一颗颗粉红的桃子，对我来说乐趣简直直接跌到了负值。看着他们一个个咔嚓咔嚓地咬着桃子，果肉的汁水流进手指缝，互相传递着纸巾擦手，实在是让我倒胃口。<br/>晚上的牌局也很不顺，总是在输，不明白为什么一直抓到很烂的牌，烂到我一抓完就明白自己又会输，真是不顺心，头上被贴满了小纸条。<br/>“哎呀，我要回女生宿舍啦。”被羽之抱着的女生推拒着从床上爬起来，羽之拦着她的腰问：“干嘛要回去？跟我一起睡吧。”<br/>“不行，下了晚自习，我们班主任会到宿舍查人数，不回去他绝对不会放过我。”<br/>“什么，那个四十多岁的大肚男？居然去女生宿舍，他是变态吧！”羽之嫌恶地说着，松开了手，女生嬉笑着穿好衣服，“才不是呢！你们不知道吗？他是个Omega，被有家庭的Alpha搞大了肚子，现在没有发情期，所以学校才准许他进女生宿舍搂的。”<br/>“啊——真没想到，竟然是个Omega，怎么样？被标记了吗?”<br/>“我也闻不到，怎么知道？”女生跟我们一一打了招呼，打开宿舍门跑了出去，中间听到了她一声短促地惊叫。<br/>羽之不快地踢倒了一把椅子，嚷嚷着对我们抱怨：“小气！真是小气！每次都跑掉。”<br/>身为Beta的其他男生显然被刚才的讲述夺走了精神，招呼着我跟羽之问道：“你们能闻到吗？那个Omega班主任身上的味道？”<br/>朋友里只有我和羽之是Alpha，其他都是完全感知不到我们世界的Beta，可是又那么好奇地探究这类问题，真是愚蠢，对自己做不到的事情，就应该敬而远之。总是凑上来，自己难道不会受害吗？<br/>我嗤笑着，胡乱地骗他们：“闻到过，很脏很臭的味道，应该不是什么好Alpha吧。”<br/>羽之则是老老实实地回答说：“我还没有见到过呢。”<br/>“你们Alpha，如果面前有被标记过的Omega发情，也可以去做吗?”好奇的问题像讨厌的头皮屑一样，越来越多地涌过来。棋不关心地坐在自己位子上，翘着二郎腿吃薯片，Beta们都像这样多好，棋绝对是独一无二的好室友，真是便宜了羽之这个臭小子。<br/>“应该还是可以做的吧，不过我没有尝试过，那样做的感觉并不舒服，为什么非要那样呢？”羽之皱着眉认真考虑道。<br/>为什么非要那样呢？没有非要不可的理由。被标记过的Omega已经是别人的所属物，也不干净，如果不够强大，也做不到覆盖以前的标记。再说Omega承受不住死掉的话，也会有麻烦的情况出现。<br/>“像那个老师一样，没有家庭，却生下了小孩，难道不是很可怜吗？”<br/>“是啊，可是，那样生下的孩子本就不该存在，生下来也是个错误。”<br/>“那么……”<br/>还有问题，问题是无穷无尽的，我讨厌地敲敲桌子，“你们快滚回去，好吵，我想睡觉。”我躺回床上，看着他们一个一个离开，棋在好心地收拾残局，我躺回床上，往宿舍门口望去，在门后的墙边，金廷祐正僵硬地站候在那里。<br/>黑漆漆的双眼，没有目标地睁着，不知道望向前方的何处。等他以为所有的人都已经离开，才抬起脚走进宿舍，却发现还在收拾的棋，慌张地站住了脚。<br/>“我收拾好了，马上就离开。”棋友善地朝他笑笑，把桌上吃空的薯片袋子扫进塑料袋里。<br/>我心烦不已，当着金廷祐的面对棋说：“干嘛要跟那个怪胎说话，真是烦人！”<br/>棋拎着袋子往外走，大声说：“下次给你带用桃子酿的酒！”<br/>烦人，他以为这样我的心情就会好吗？看着爽朗笑着离开的棋，和呆立在自己床边一动不动的金廷祐一比，我就心烦到想要揍人。这个讨人厌的怪胎，为什么我要跟他住在一起？前几天对爸爸诉苦说想要回家，却被严厉地批评，都怪这个怪胎。<br/>非常生气，爸爸居然觉得我想回个家很让他失望，真是可笑！明明他自己还不是因为离不开妈妈，每天都要回家，甚至连要出去工作，也要带上妈妈。我只不过长大了一点，就被他残忍地抛开，自己一个人可怜地活着。<br/>金廷祐背着书包，还在呆呆地站着。<br/>“你在干什么？放下书包！”我大声地朝他说。<br/>金廷祐退后一步，在灯光下他神情紧张，把书包放到倚在床脚的地面上，回过身整理被羽之和女生躺在一起弄乱的床。<br/>自从和他住在一起之后，基本没有说过话。<br/>只有一次，他平时早上醒得很早，每天我醒来他已经不在宿舍，而那一天我却奇怪地早醒了，看到他站在桌前背对着我，往嘴里塞了什么，举起水杯仰头喝了一口。时间才五点钟多一点，我认为是他吵醒了我，大声地对他说：“今后不要再起这么早。”<br/>金廷祐捂着嘴鼻，快速地看了我一眼，点了一个很轻的头。<br/>“我问你听到没有！”<br/>我凶狠地瞪着他。<br/>那个早上他没有开灯，青蓝色的清晨，太阳还没有升起，他的眼睛剧烈闪烁着，暗色的眼眸像是深沉的黑色岩石。金廷祐害怕地回答我，“……听到了。”<br/>我讨厌他，讨厌这个怪胎。既然休学了就不要再回来，一个男的Beta，长了一张美人的脸，真是怎么看怎么没用。如果是女人，这么漂亮的Beta也会有人喜爱，如果是Omega，即使是男的，再不济因为美丽的脸也一定会有想要的Alpha。可惜他两个都不是，是个废物的存在。<br/>那山雪一样的味道，又萦绕于我的鼻尖。<br/>在与同学们玩闹时，根本察觉不到这种味道，直到现在安静下来才又重新嗅到。是这个房间独有的潮湿味道，可那味道与我在别处阴湿角落的腐烂味道不同，是清新的，虽然淡得根本察觉不到，可是我却可以敏锐地捕捉到这抹味道。<br/>我在困惑中入睡，晚上做了漫长的梦。<br/>有着漆黑长发的妈妈，长着美丽脸蛋的妈妈，她涂了桃红色的指甲，香甜可口，显得手指更加白皙美丽。砍掉密集的树木之后，山上的雪地那么空旷，妈妈拿着红色的围巾，一点一点小心翼翼地向我走来，她怕自己站不住跌倒，在经过树桩的时候要伸手扶一下它们，树桩上痕迹很深的年轮，一圈一圈弯弯曲曲地绕着，要走到我面前，妈妈还要经过很多个光秃秃的树桩。<br/>她的手指按在树木平整的截面上，修长美丽。手指用力，仿佛濒死之人挣扎时的手指，无比动人。<br/>我没有回头，而是一心扑在雪上，我好像着了迷，发了疯，痴狂般地吞入珍美的白雪。白色的雪花堆积着，在我的口腔、食道内融化成水，流入我的体内，侵蚀冰冻住我的心肺。<br/>“小熙，小熙。”<br/>妈妈在远处呼唤我的声音。<br/>妈妈要来为我围上温暖的围巾，把我从顽劣的游戏中拖拽出来。<br/>只有到那时，我才会感到寒冷。</p><p>学校的作息时间很恐怖，爸爸把我送来时，说：“你会在这里成长为很好的人。”妈妈也被他骗了，他一定提早看过这所学校有多恐怖，想到这样我就不能再缠着妈妈了，便无情地把我送来，一个月才能回家一次。<br/>我就像荒地上的狗尾巴草，被风吹地摇来晃去，经受着摧残。早上的早自习是在六点五十开始，到七点五十结束，在十分钟的休息之后，上午四节课直到十二点整，中间只有一个半小时的吃午餐加午休时间，接下来是更为恐怖的下午，惺忪着睡眼要坚持下午的三节课加自习，每一天都会在课堂上被老师拍醒，唯一一次没有睡过去，下课之后老师还特意找过来表扬我。<br/>三十分钟的晚餐时间，三节漫长的晚自习，一直到晚上九点五十才结束。<br/>好累，仅仅是想完都沉重地想要叹口气。要在这种地狱里活下来，除了逃课也别无他选。为了使老师们不至太过生气，我也只一周逃个那么一两次。<br/>醒来时惊讶地发现金廷祐没有离开。<br/>所以坐在床上伸懒腰时投过去了怪异的目光。他的被子已经叠好放起来，书包也规规矩矩地放着，床单平整没有褶皱，不知道为什么不离开。<br/>金廷祐坐立不安地在我视线里，时不时向我望过来，樱红色的双唇抿着，似乎有什么话想对我说。<br/>啊，我这健忘的脑袋，现在才想起来。<br/>因为恐怖的学校，还有严格的学分制度，我们高二年级这周末需要去做义工活动。班主任在讲台上拿着教鞭敲打着黑板上的字，说道：“最少需要三个人一组！不可以自己单独行动，如果没有合适的组员就找班长帮忙解决。”<br/>他说完后，同学们急急忙忙组起队来，生怕自己变成不合群被落下的那一个。像金廷祐这样的人，用鼻孔也能想到根本没有人会跟他组队。<br/>而且，在下就是班主任口中的班长。<br/>现在，他好像需要来找我寻求帮助。想到这一点，我便放心地不再看他，好笑地坐起来穿衣服。校服很脏，可是今天是周五，马上可以回家了，总算是迎来一个让人心情愉悦的早上，我故意旁若无人地从他身边经过，去了卫生间洗漱，慢腾腾地刷牙，慢腾腾地洗脸，果然，一打开门，就听到金廷祐有些等不及地喊我：“班长……”<br/>“我没有名字吗?”我冷冷地打断他。<br/>“班长，黄旭熙，我……周末的义工活动，我还没有组队。”最后还是要叫我的名字。<br/>我把手中的毛巾放下，胳膊肘搭在墙壁上，懒洋洋地说：“那怎么办？其他人都组好队了，只有你一个人找不到组队，没有人愿意跟你一起吗？”<br/>这是明摆着的事实，根本不需要我再多此一举的问一遍。因为休学过一年的特殊身份，跟我们也不是同龄人，但脸又是个美人，所以那些同情心怜悯心很重的普通的女孩子们也不会去跟他交谈。现在的社会就是这样，不合群之人每日都要如同在钝刀上行走煎熬。不被大多数人所接受，那就是最基本的人生都失败了，每年因为这种事自杀的人也不在少数。<br/>而我是对于这种社会如鱼得水的人，因为天生的优势，根本不需要在这上面多费心神，对于金廷祐这种人，更是有种想看人出糗的心态在，喜爱看人煎熬，看人做自己不甘愿的事情，也许给了我一种变态的快感。<br/>金廷祐被我的质问问得哑口无言，他的耳根发红，从耳轮弯下去的曲线在转折的地方像血一样深红，他似乎想要为解决问题而努力，在想着该说什么比较合适。<br/>好兴奋，心情很好，有种他在我面前一败涂地的感觉。我笑了笑，决定这次先大度地放他一马，“没有吧，那你跟我一组吧，我们组原来就三个人了，加你一个四个。”<br/>他神情终于缓缓放松，真情实意地对我说：“谢谢。”然后去背上书包，离开了宿舍。<br/>好可怜。<br/>因为这么一件小事，只需要我一句话就可以解决的小事情而已，看起来却对他好像很大的挫折一样，真是可怜的人生。不过对他那种人来说，这也是理所应当的，谁让他是个怪胎呢！<br/>我的小组是三个人，我，羽之和棋，现在加上金廷祐一共四个人，周末要去Omega康复治疗中心提供义务帮助。那里全是被各种各样方式伤害过的Omega，丧失了基本的社会生存能力，在政府出资建造的机构里接受社会帮助和治疗。我很奇怪，这种事，让Omega和Beta来做不就好了，为什么我们Alpha也要去呢？明明大部分住进那里的Omega都是被坏Alpha伤害成那样子的，我跟羽之这样的人过去，岂不是雪上加霜吗？<br/>问过妈妈这个问题，妈妈告诉我，Omega虽然肉体受伤，可是时间流逝，总有一天会康复痊愈，可是心灵上的受伤，如果不由善良的Alpha耐心引导，会永远被困，永远受伤。妈妈说，Alpha是Omega的依赖，只有这样Omega才能活下去。<br/>“那Alpha呢？”我问道，这种依赖是单向的吗？<br/>“也会的哦，”妈妈柔声对我说，“Alpha也是一样。”<br/>我才不信。Alpha想拥有就可以拥有，怎么会跟可怜无法独立生存的Omega一样。但是因为我很爱妈妈，又怕爸爸，所以不敢反驳。<br/>课间休息时，我走到金廷祐的座位附近，他坐在最靠墙里面的位置，是我最不喜欢的位置，出来进去都麻烦的不得了。幸好，他外面的同桌不在，我拍了拍他的桌子，看着金廷祐下意识的一怔，然后抬起头看我。<br/>“周日下午一点钟，治疗中心门口，不要迟到。”说完我就酷酷地转身离开，不想看那个怪胎的反应和回答，反正他也不情愿，而我也没有多想看到。光说脸的话，妈妈也是难得一见的美人，女人和男人的区别还是很大的，柔和的女人不会让我感到不舒服，不像金廷祐，一副怪里怪气的模样，我觉得他的眼睛刺眼，他的脸刺眼，他的人也刺眼，应该都是因为这个怪胎太不合群，太奇怪。<br/>终于可以回家了，我满怀期待，回到家迎接我的却不是妈妈的笑脸。<br/>家里空空的，立刻打了视频电话，爸爸妈妈在开心地泡温泉，“小熙抱歉，下次一定带你一起。”妈妈饱含着歉意对我微笑，爸爸在背景里招呼她喝酒。<br/>好伤心，说不伤心是不可能的，我强打起精神：“讨厌温泉！”挂断了电话。其实妈妈什么也不会，除了在保养和穿衣打扮上非常熟练以外，一切家务都不懂。小时候，只吃过她做的一次饭，吃的哭了，还被爸爸呵斥，但是爸爸吃完之后晚上偷偷到我房间对我说对不起。<br/>“但是爸爸不可以伤妈妈的心，小熙要体谅爸爸。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“爸爸很爱妈妈。”<br/>与其说是爱，不如说是依赖吧。这个念头吓了我一跳，爸爸绝对是因为太爱妈妈才这样子的，因为他是个好丈夫，不过嘛，在做父亲的方面上，倒是很不怎么样。<br/>吃着保姆做的饭菜，明明和妈妈在的时候并无不同，却没有了吞咽的兴致，但晚上还是没有少吃，我是个能够控制自己的Alpha，不会受其他人的影响，即使只能在一个人的家中孤单地吃饭。<br/>像要证明自己一般，晚上饥饿地从梦中醒来，游荡到冰箱面前往自己嘴巴里塞着食物，面包好凉，香肠好凉，牛奶也好凉，冰凉的食物钻进我的腹中。<br/>想要。<br/>如果能玩Omega多好，食物跟这个比起来可以获得的满足感简直微不足道。这种念头一直都有，因为爸爸说“别败给畜生的本能”所以即使心馋也绝不对主动凑上来的Omega多看一眼，细想一下爸爸对我的要求真是过分严格,像羽之都可以光明正大跟多少香甜的Omega混在一起，我还要偷偷瞒着爸爸。<br/>像妈妈那么美好的Omega则根本是没有见过。我真是凄惨，在地狱度过了一整月，回到家也没有妈妈，还要去做什么义工活动，帮助那些被玩烂了身体的脏Omega。妈妈说不是他们的错，可那与我有什么关系呢?从我的鼻尖只能嗅到，他们身上混杂的几近恶臭的Omega味道。那种混杂着恶心Alpha味道的Omega的腐烂香气，对我而言跟恶臭无异。<br/>要我去帮助他们，哼，就是一堆被低等Alpha们随意侵犯践踏的垃圾，心中尽是反胃。<br/>当然，这话是只能在心里说的，我还需要学分不说，妈妈也会对我失望。<br/>周六在家里写了作业，打了一下午游戏，夜晚就到了。夜晚到了第二天早晨也到了，早晨到了中午也到了，我无精打采地站在镜子面前擦吧擦吧脸，不想出去。<br/>不想去闻那些臭味，也不想见到倒胃口的怪胎。<br/>周日是个晴天，太阳超级耀眼，我咬着牙眯着眼出了门，打车去了康复中心，出门的时间是十二点二十，但是不到四十就到了康复中心门口，车还有两三百米我就看见站在门口等着的金廷祐，傻傻的，背着个黑色大书包。<br/>让司机在十字路街对面的便利店前停下，进去在里面要了支棒冰，拆开边走过去边吃。这个点外面都没有人，天太晒也太热，小组的另外俩人竟然一个没到，反而是这个怪胎早早地等在这里，恐怕他自己也明白，如果晚到，我们绝对不会等他的吧。<br/>他穿了白色短袖衬衫，很单薄的身体，额角隐隐冒出汗珠。<br/>我注视着他走过去，或许因为正吃着棒冰的缘故，大热天的心中渗进一丝凉意，犹如山涧那细碎的浮雪，正散落到我的脸颊上。<br/>治疗中心外面种了桂花树，满树开着淡黄色小小的花瓣，我一下车就闻到了香气。在树下随意地摘了一朵，金廷祐定定地看着我。<br/>棒冰在我手上融化，有了黏黏的触感，好讨厌。手里的花瓣被我扔下，应该找个垃圾桶把吃剩的棒冰扔掉，可是这附近竟然没有一个垃圾桶。我看了一眼站在那里一步也不挪动的金廷祐，笑着走过去：“吃掉它。”<br/>棒冰我咬了几口就不想再吃，还剩下一大半，不停地化着往下滴水，金廷祐尴尬地拒绝说：“我……不用。”<br/>谁说过这是询问了。<br/>我的手固执地停在他眼前，这个怪胎大我一岁又怎么样，现在是他有求于我，哪有什么拒绝的资格，况且他一个没人愿意跟他说话做朋友的Beta，在我面前想要什么尊严。<br/>等得不耐烦，我用另一只手抓住他的后颈，把手中的棒冰往他紧闭的嘴里戳。这个怪胎，以为可以平安度过高中吗?以为自己什么都不用做，就能永远不被别人找麻烦了吗？别的人都为了合群为了融入大家付出多大的精力物力，凭什么你想不进来就不进来，还妄想完成任务？不可能让你这么轻松。<br/>棒冰融化的水滴到了他的衬衫上，或许是被戳到牙龈，疼得张开了嘴，我看着他无可奈何地吞下剩下的棒冰，嗬嗬地笑着，这时，羽之和棋一起走了过来。<br/>“啊啊，你们两个在干嘛呢?”羽之指着我问。<br/>“这家伙吃棒冰太急，冰到牙齿，好像很痛苦呢，哈哈！”我开心地看着金廷祐的脸说，他脸上嘴唇周围弄湿了，非常狼狈，不知道是什么原因，感觉嘴唇变得更红。<br/>棋说，“没带纸巾吗？好像弄脏衣服了。”他手里拿着我们三个的作业本，现在夹到腋下从裤袋里往外掏纸巾，给金廷祐递过去。<br/>“谢谢。”金廷祐说道。我松开了他的后颈，没用力气地推了他一把。讨厌的怪胎。给他吃的也没见对我说个谢谢。还是离他远远的好，我走到羽之身边。<br/>棋问了他几句话，羽之小声问我：“你室友也跟我们一组了?”<br/>“还不是因为这个怪胎找不到人一组。”用的是正常的音量，正在交谈的棋和金廷祐都听到了，羽之倒是因为我没有跟他一样压低音量而吓了一跳。之前答应了金廷祐之后，我还没有跟他们两个说呢，会问也是正常的。像羽之那样，平日交的床上朋友太多，见到美人的脸就不好意思不给人面子的作为，我是很看不惯的。这个金廷祐又不是女生，也不是Omega，只有皮囊有什么用。<br/>一走进治疗中心的大门，那些讨人厌的味道就涌来，羽之却不觉得难受，真是没下限的朋友，要我说，干脆让羽之把我的那份儿也做了才好。这里的Omega下场都很凄惨，有腺体被残忍破坏失去正常功能的，有因为Alpha要求不停生孩子导致身体枯竭所以被抛弃的，也有被多人重复标记身体损毁的，更多的是被强迫标记之后怀孕的，留在这里等着生下孩子做清洗标记的手术，被这样孕育出来的生命，真是魔鬼的产物，没有人期待，没有人爱，连Omega也只是因为怕打掉孩子之后身体无法承受清洗标记的手术，才选择生下他们。<br/>总之，这是个难以使人开心的地方。<br/> 要去看那些Omega，明明之前没有说好，一进去，羽之却像自然而然在我们四人之中分好了一样，揽着棋的肩膀去看第一个Omega。<br/>“喂，站住，你这是什么意思？”<br/>羽之在偷笑，我看到了，他知道我讨厌身边的怪胎，“一个宿舍的一起，一个Alpha一个Beta，这样搭配不是很好嘛。”他想看我难受的模样。<br/>有什么可难受的，看到旁边的金廷祐表情比我还难受，我就一点都不难受，恐怕他才是最想跟棋一起的。<br/>我们一起迈步走上楼梯，要去看第二个Omega，工作人员告诉我们这个Omega之前被标记过两次，第一个Alpha因为不甘心自己的标记被人覆盖，所以破坏掉了她的腺体，九死一生才活下来。<br/>听起来太好笑了，这种事情，低等Alpha才会有的想法。对Omega也没有同情，连个能保护好自己的Alpha都找不到，人生本来就够失败了，何必还非要辛辛苦苦活下来。但是，唉，没办法，我是必须要上个好大学的，上好大学就必须好好把高中的学分拿全，现在只能任劳任怨地来照顾这种人。<br/>直接进了那个Omega房间，因为腺体被破坏，所以几乎没有什么味道，这点还算是不错的，我不喜欢Omega腻味的香气，说不定会控制不住发火，那样到手的学分就要飞走了，绝对要忍住。<br/>金廷祐越过我扶着那个Omega从床上坐起身，低着头露出一截洁白如雪的后颈。<br/>坐起来的Omega惊恐地看着我，她认出了Alpha天生的那种眼神，一个字都说不出来，我马上察觉到了，内心很惊险地朝她竭力微笑，对她道歉。<br/>有时候我会演点戏，但那也是真的我，人为了自己想要的东西都得表演一番。Omega最初还对我有些抵触，后来就缓和下来，我耐着性子说了一些不知所云狗屁不通的话，那个Omega心情便愉悦了不少，身体也放松下来。倒是金廷祐，话没说几句，全程在帮这里工作人员忙上忙下，显得我像个陪聊的老妈子，怪胎胆子好大，一个破Beta，竟然让我干这种辛苦的活儿。<br/>我为了学分也算是竭尽全力，一刻都不敢放松。因为要给Omega留个好印象，必须要拿到满分。说实话，我一点都不想跟她说Alpha有坏也有好，你以后一定会遇上好的爱你的Alpha那一套。蠢货，听不出这全是我骗你的吗?Alpha全是这样，敢挑战我们的权威就会被折磨伤害，为什么要对我们有幻想？适合生孩子的Omega对我们来说就是一个繁衍工具，为什么不选择强大的Alpha女性要你们?这么普通，这么无能，除了生育简直没有存在的价值。<br/>眼前这位，连腺体都被损坏，以后最基本的用来解决发情的用处都没有，当然是被当作垃圾扔到这里，等待死去，别说Alpha，就算是Beta也不会有人愿意接手。<br/>傻子一样的金廷祐，根本只是静静地听那个Omega的讲话，为他递纸巾，完全引不起一点注意。正常来讲，Omega会更亲近跟自己一样的Omega或者无威胁性的Beta，所以一般他们的分会高，恐怕我会成为第一个分数比Beta高的Alpha吧。<br/>几乎是毫无悬念的，一直安稳地度过了这段时间，直到最后都微笑着跟Omega说再见，出了房间，在楼梯上，脸就辛苦地垮下来，我不高兴地瞪着金廷祐。<br/>“为什么你不去多跟她说话?”质问的语气。<br/>“她，很喜欢你。”<br/>被Omega喜欢再正常不过，也让人厌烦。被那种人喜欢？我一阵恶寒地停住脚，金廷祐随后也疑惑地停下，因为被我挡住，他不能往下走。<br/>我扭过身，没来由的一阵烦躁。<br/>很小的脸，一只手就可以握过来。<br/>细瘦的脖颈。<br/>冲动。我的冲动，几乎抑制不住。想伸手掐住他，想掐住直到他无法呼吸，只是想想都在发抖，为了忍住伸手的冲动我的手在不停发抖，这是不对的，我明白，这个举动太奇怪，不应该发生在我跟他之间。这个怪胎，他刚才说了什么来着？自己本来想骂他什么来着？<br/>一看到这张脸，全部都忘记了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. C4-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，那天，你到底做什么了？”<br/>棋终于忍不住凑过来问我。没想到是棋先开口问我，我怎么都以为一定会是羽之那个家伙先来打探消息的。瞄了一眼他的座位，人不在，听说他现在在追一年级的Omega男生，一下课就要冲到高一教学楼里找人。<br/>很有干劲的模样。<br/>可我呢?那天说了什么呢?<br/>对，好不容易想起金廷祐说的话，回答了些什么呢?那天我比平时温和许多，为了我绝对不能出任何差池的学分，表演得超级到位，不但骗过了Omega，也骗过了跟我一起的金廷祐，他莫名有了种我其实很好说话，其实本质上是个温柔的人的错觉，在我脑袋卡壳的时候，又补上一句，“因为你，她今天很开心。”<br/>我被这句话提醒，卡顿的大脑立刻开始运行，我鄙夷地说：“她开不开心，跟我有什么关系？敢不给我满分的话，一定要她好看。”<br/>金廷祐呆呆地看着我，因为恢复了本来面目的我。<br/>“你怎么傻头傻脑的，那种愚蠢的Omega，说上两句好话就忘乎所以，转眼就忘记之前遭受过什么，真是活该。”<br/>“你、你怎么能这么说？”金廷祐终于反应过来，蹙起眉头，反驳我道。<br/>“我为什么不能这么说？她活该她活该，像她那样的Omega都活该被玩弄，像垃圾一样扔掉！”我生气了，竟然敢说我，竟然敢反驳我，这个不知天高地厚的怪胎。<br/>“你——”金廷祐气得脸发红。<br/>“这里的Omega都是垃圾，也值得同情?垃圾都可以废品回收，他们活着都是浪费资源，到时候生下来一堆没人要的小怪物，这些自私的Omega为了自己活下去，生下来他们也不会管，他们成了孤儿，随便地长大，变为社会不稳定的因素，嚯，这么说，不但是垃圾，还是孕育罪人的帮凶！还不如全都死掉。”<br/>金廷祐这个怪胎是明白不了这么有远见的想法的，只会在那里眼睛发红微弱地反驳我：“他们，并不是自愿的……”<br/>“没有能力的人，既然做不了自己的主，还非要活下去，说到底这就是自作自受。”我一仰下巴，轻蔑道。<br/>那张脸令人不快地望着我，讨厌那个表情，讨厌这个怪胎皱起眉的模样。<br/>听到一声脆响，我才发现，自己的手已经伸了出去。我讨厌那副表情，在理智阻止我之前，已经下意识地一巴掌过去，把他的脸扇开。<br/>金廷祐捂着脸安静了片刻，不再说话也不再看我，他绕开我继续往下走，碰到那两个上来找我的家伙也没打招呼，自私地离开了。真是没礼貌，我当初就不应该那么好说话，让他来给我不痛快。<br/>那时羽之和棋面面相觑，他们两个一起上来找我，往上的楼梯走到一半就听到我那一巴掌的声音，不过因为我脸色也很差，所以当时没有询问。<br/>但现在，看样子是不会放过我的。<br/>要如实说吗？金廷祐是个讨人厌不会说话敢对Alpha随便说话的怪胎，即使那么说也不会改变什么，他本来在别人眼中就是那样。<br/>一边想着该怎么说，一边想着那个怪胎，我漫不经心地坐在位子上转笔，打算先敷衍过去：“你以为是什么？”<br/>斜眼瞟了金廷祐的位置一眼，他的同桌挡在外面，只能看到他半个后背，微微伏着，后脑勺有规律地转过来转过去，他在写作业，头发都乖顺地趴在他的脑袋上，如果坐在他旁边，就能看到侧脸。<br/>而他现在那个同桌，显然不会去看他。<br/>打他的那一下，因为是无意识下的行为，用了很重的力量。那天之后回到学校，本来还抱着侥幸的心理，可是还没到班里，就在路上听到不认识的学生议论，“做了什么被揍了吧！”“我还以为男生会因为脸不舍得对他动手呢。”“切，又不是Omega，脸长得再漂亮也没用呀。”<br/>“总觉得你特别讨厌他。”<br/>棋这样说了。<br/>我惊讶地抬起头，棋并不是开玩笑的语气，眼神也十分认真。不对，不过，这是什么意思？难道不是大家都很讨厌他吗?当然棋可能不是，他不会背后说人坏话，但表面上也更不会热情，因为这样，才是个好室友。虽然同样身为Beta，两人的差距还是太大了吧。<br/>我的话，确实很讨厌他。<br/>从第一次见他，幼时的经历就不断出现在我的梦中。<br/>那时感受到的痛彻心扉的冰冷，仿佛悬挂于我头顶的长剑，轻松就可以贯穿我的头颅夺走生命，而我还在无知地试图逃离。<br/>“所以呢?你觉得我是无缘无故对同学动手的人吗？”<br/>棋扑哧一声笑了，见我有些恼怒的样子，才说道：“班长大人的话一定不会，可如果只是黄旭熙这个人，我倒是也不敢妄言啦。”<br/>不知道他在胡说八道些什么。<br/>被折磨得无法入睡。<br/>好空旷的雪地，妈妈为什么离我那么远，为什么走得那么慢，什么时候才能走到我的身边，我已经冷得受不了了，心脏跳得好慢。<br/>妈妈，我会死掉的，快点赶来吧。<br/>因为一直走不近，甚至对妈妈产生了埋怨的心，还是孩子的我，为什么妈妈不一直陪在我的身边?为什么直到发现我陷入了冰雪的陷阱，才慢慢悠悠地过来救我?<br/>晚上呜呜地叫着“妈妈，妈妈”这样的话语从梦中醒过来。<br/>双眼惊慌地睁开，发现对面的金廷祐早已经坐起来，惊吓地看着我，他的那半张脸还有点肿，不过基本看不太出来，而且并不丑。<br/>但在黑夜中更为漆黑的眼眸，让我的心脏几乎停止。<br/>大脑很快理解了当下的场景。我不是个暴躁的人，我一直都不是，可是控制不住心中的躁动，好烦，为什么我会这样？顺手就拿起身边的手机摔了过去。<br/>并没有砸中他，只是摔在墙壁上，又沉闷地落入他的床上。金廷祐被吓得浑身一僵，低下头找我的手机。<br/>都是因为这个怪胎，都是他的错，我以前从不这样的，后背全是冷汗，那是因为死亡袭来的威胁而流下的，好累。我沉重地躺回去，裹紧被子，没再管金廷祐在干什么，闭上了眼睛，再度入睡。<br/>第二天醒来，金廷祐依然跟往常一样不在，手机被放在我的床前。想到自己昨晚半夜做了些什么，不免有些丧气。<br/>之前跟棋一起住，从来没有那样过，太丢人了，还是被金廷祐看到，我不能再这样，一定要把金廷祐赶走。<br/>坐在自己床上，手臂撑在膝盖上，我下定了决心。<br/>原本不需要做到这种程度的，如果没有跟他分到一个宿舍，如果我还是跟棋一起，我也完全没有理由这么对这个怪胎。可是因为跟爸爸谈过，明确知道自己是摆脱不掉必须要住校的，而金廷祐又非要跟我分到一间宿舍，我才会这样，没有其他办法。<br/>不管是把他赶出这个宿舍，还是赶出这个学校，我都必须要做到。<br/>该从什么地方开始呢？我的眼睛四处张望着，最后拿起了水杯，走进卫生间接水，一杯，又一杯，再一杯，水龙头里出来的水很凉爽，这才是真正夏天的感觉，多好啊，但是很快就要过去了。我把水全部倒在金廷祐床上。<br/>怎么想都算是个温和的开始吧，关上宿舍门离开时，我想。<br/>周二的上午两节数学，课间操之后两节英语，金廷祐一直认真地在做笔记，对那个更年期啰啰嗦嗦的数学老师说的所有废话都一概接收，眼睛眨都不眨。他对自己及将要面临的境遇一无所知。我空出了很多时间，来想自己该做些什么。<br/>课间操借着帮忙值日的借口留下了，本来值日的几个同学都跑去小卖部买零食，只剩我一个待在教室里。<br/>坐到金廷祐的位置。<br/>一丝不苟记录下来的笔记，一丝不苟摆放的东西，在上课间操之前就早早拿出来的要交的英语试卷，零散地放着几支笔的笔袋，也都整整齐齐摆在了桌上。<br/>我垂下眼打量着，轻笑着用手指敲着桌面。<br/>不管到什么年代什么地方都是如此，做好人很难，但做坏人，轻而易举。<br/>我们英语老师今年刚三十出头，是个男性Beta，可是上个月刚跟自己的Beta妻子离婚了，原因是爱上了更优秀的男Alpha，对他来说应该是一种羞辱，前不久才回来给我们上课，性情大变，阴晴不定。这次的英语作业又多又难，几乎可以确定大家的完成情况不怎么样，光数学第二节我就看到好几个在课桌下偷偷摊着英语试卷上网检索的了，他一定又会生气。<br/>虽然也预料到做完的不会很多，可连我也没有想到的是，班里三十几名学生，最后只交上了十份试卷，金廷祐面色难看地把收上来的试卷交到英语老师面前，对了，他是英语课代表，英语老师一直很喜欢他，所以我想从这里开始最好。<br/>十份里当然没有他的。<br/>老师阴沉地一个一个念名字，念完音量突然拔高：“没有念到名字的，全给我滚到后面去！”<br/>大家都战战兢兢地从自己座位上起来，低着头往后面走，金廷祐更是如此，然而，他绝不会跟其他同学一样好过，英语老师喊住了他，凉凉地说：“带头不写作业啊？”<br/>“老师，我上课之前……”<br/>“够了！你知不知道，你作为一个留级生，顶住那么多议论，让你做英语课代表，已经是对你的莫大信任，现在这么打我脸，领头就要有个领头的样，放下课本，你到外边站着吧，以后英语课不用上了。”<br/>在金廷祐面色苍白地走出教室之后不到一分钟，新的英语课代表就产生了，也就是不才我。<br/>尽管挤下了金廷祐，可是并没有什么可高兴的，后面的同学站得久了都开始喊累，第二节课时老师就让他们回去了，我们几个一直坐着的才不那么引人注目。正因如此，思绪可以飘走，不再理会英语老师的声音。<br/>那天我吃的是一支玫瑰荔枝味儿的棒冰，树上开满了小小的桂花，淡黄色柔软的花瓣，它们的花语是“吸入你的气息”，漆黑温润的瞳孔，让我总是魂牵梦绕的气息。<br/>冰雪融化的味道。<br/>“嘿！”棋在我眼前挥舞着手，“都下课了！你怎么还在出神？中午我要跟羽之去抢那个新出的甜点，先走了哦，你赶紧收拾去吃个饭呀！”<br/>“喔，拜拜。”<br/>棋被在教室门口等着的羽之喊了两次，终于急急忙忙地跑出去，教室里不知道什么时候人都走光，只剩下我一个还坐着一动没动。<br/>之前在想什么?<br/>金廷祐慢慢地从教室前门走进来，前门离他的位置近，他默默看了我一眼，回到自己座位上坐下。现在这个视角望过去，终于没有之前那个碍事同学挡住了，看得很清楚。<br/>在宿舍中看到的侧脸，和在教室中又不那么一样。<br/>手撑在桌面上，微微弓起一些的脊背。<br/>抬起头时，睫毛下的漆黑眼珠。<br/>啊，又在不知不觉的情况下走到了金廷祐面前，甚至很随便地坐在了他同桌的课桌上，脚踢在凳子上，好在东西不多，不会弄得很乱。<br/>“英语老师让我做课代表，”我说着，眼神在他身上乱晃，“都怪你，以后的事情又要变多，你做错的事，为什么让别人承担错误？”<br/>“课间操，你有出去吗？”<br/>脸立刻黑下来。<br/>“哼”地笑了一声，“这句话是质问吗？”<br/>金廷祐沉默下来，可以确定了，他就是这个意思。<br/>“质问我呀，课间操我是没出去，而且就坐在你位置上，看到了你写的好好的英语试卷，写得好认真，撕掉了也很漂亮。”<br/>金廷祐“噌”地一声站起来。<br/>“给我坐下！”我迅速咬牙道，他动也不动，被我硬拽着手臂拉下身体，啪！<br/>金廷祐重重地偏过头去，脸很快地红肿起来。<br/>“怪胎，听清楚了，这是我的地方，你比我大一岁没用，不说话没用，你说话也没用，你不听我的不行，敢反抗就是死路一条，知道吗?”脸上没有任何表情，生硬地跟他说明。<br/>“我没法看到你，所以不管你怎么说也好，尽快，滚出我宿舍，滚出我的班级，滚出这个学校。”<br/>他刚才被扇偏过去身子，现在才慢慢坐正回来，忍痛忍得五官扭曲。真滑稽，我其实对他还算仁至义尽，三番两次地不按我说的做，往常遇到这种Beta，我不可能只上手。<br/>当然，在学校里面动手，还是头一次。<br/>以为他没法再张口说话，我跳下桌子，刚准备开口，金廷祐比我先一步开口，说什么，“我不能退学，”简单的一句话，立刻点燃了我的怒火，他像是还不够一样，又接着说：“也不能不住校。”<br/>气到极点我只是笑了笑，这个怪胎就是这样，不这样也不能叫怪胎，而且我现在意识清醒非常理智，知道刚才已经是我很冲动地在学校里边动手了，非常不好，我现在绝不能再动手，不论是谁看到都不好。再说，这教室里还有摄像头，虽然刚才扇完立刻看了一眼，并没有打开，但还是以防万一中午去一趟监控室看看吧。没关系，折磨这个怪胎的方法有得是，想在学校里动手也不是不可以，但我得先确认自己安全再说。<br/>“好呀，那你就看看，我能不能让你滚。”<br/>寥寥草草地在超市买了面包牛奶吞下去，为了确保没事所以转去学校监控室看了眼，才又重新回了教室，因为我走得晚，又因为别的事情耽误，回到教室时大家基本都在，就知道金廷祐不会再出去吃午饭，我把多买的一个面包扔到了他的课桌上。<br/>天底下无意义的行为有哪些呢?反复地开关冰箱门，看到气泡纸就忍不住一个一个地捏破，美丽的蝴蝶飞来飞去总是飞不入捕猎范围让人忍不住一直关注，人类有好奇的欲望与破坏的欲望，不能称为无意义，而是因为目标是欲望，所以为此的努力只能算作无意义。贪嗔痴三火说到底是欲望之火，是依靠本能而燃烧的火焰。<br/>看起来毫无缘由、前后矛盾的行为，也一定会有它发生的原因，不管是因为短暂的欲望，还是长久的欲望。<br/>下了晚自习，回到宿舍，金廷祐果然发现了，他的床已经没法睡觉。<br/>因为清楚，所以连看都不需要再看我，熄灯之后，他就坐在自己桌前，一直很久都没趴下去睡觉。我倚在床上观察了他一会儿，除了觉得他现在的坚持实在有些好笑之外，什么都没感觉到，没意思，温水煮青蛙的方式或许有效，但是很枯燥哇。<br/>有了很浓重的睡意，而且已经根本没有观察的意义，我下床去卫生间，靠近他时感到他的身体紧张得有些僵直，忍不住笑了。这种状态，根本撑不下去吧，感觉自己只需要随便吓唬吓唬，他这就是毫无还手之力嘛，我说：“别紧张了，这才刚开始呢。”<br/>晃着进了卫生间，又晃出来，出来之后一眼便对上金廷祐还坐在那里的侧身。<br/>依然没有趴下睡觉的打算。<br/>雪白的脸颊被夜幕染上了颜色。<br/>还未彻底滴落下去的眼泪挂在他的下巴上，透明的泪珠，在夜色中如同幽蓝的珍珠。</p><p>应该以那天开始，还是以那颗泪珠作为开始，我也无法判断。<br/>但是，仿佛要阻止我似的，课业越来越繁重，几乎没有喘气的时间，因为我还要帮忙老师做事的缘故，花费的时间就更多。<br/>每晚累到说话的力气都没有，晚上回到宿舍，也只是匆匆洗漱一番，躺到床上，都无暇顾及另一张床上的人是否回来。<br/>在这种状态下，那坚决的想法不但没有就此消弭，反而愈发强烈。<br/>在心中考虑着如何给出致命一击。<br/>在这之前，当作对我的养精蓄锐和对他的麻痹。打着哈欠，班主任伴随着下课铃声一起的声音灌入我的耳朵：“三楼的厕所以后不再使用，大家以后不许再进去。”听着他的话，我手上不停地揉着眼睛，心中朦胧地意识到，恐怕这个时刻已经到来。<br/>一旦这个模糊的意识逐渐变得清晰，加上我思考的各种实行方案，发展到现在在我脑海中已经非常成熟可行，我只是还没有下定决心。眼神飘过去，奥，下节课是英语，金廷祐已经早从座位上站起来，走去教室外边站着了，我咬着笔，想来想去。<br/>想成事必然要脚踏实地，走每一步都要稳扎稳打。自从上次我在班里发学生档案一个个念名字然后当着全班同学的面把金廷祐的档案扔地上之后，大家都福至心灵地明白了我对他的态度，而且他现在也不做课代表了，平常都没有跟人交流的机会，即使是跟他有必要的话要说，也会尽可能的简洁。<br/>解决起学生来还是一如既往的简单，老师嘛，除了曾经的英语老师之外，还没有怎么见到过很关心他的，这个慢慢来，不急。最终的目标还是他，英语老师在上面说什么我都没听到，我发现金廷祐在外边罚站更好，这节英语课结束之后就是自习，金廷祐在外面带不了书，我赶着下课提前一步出去，时机简直完美。<br/>或许是因为频频低头看手表，英语老师对我投来不满的目光。<br/>离下课还有十分钟，并没有计划要准备执行的紧张感，盯着前方棋短短的圆寸头，脑海里闪过这周聚会棋答应过我的话，这次总不能再用其他东西敷衍我了，酒，喜欢酒。<br/>“报告，老师，我要去上厕所。”<br/>“离下课就还几分钟，你就不能……”<br/>“那你要提前下课吗?我没办法等，老师。”做出一副焦急的表情，果然班上的其他同学都开始捂着嘴偷笑，英语老师面色铁青，没再说话。我便大摇大摆地走出了教室。<br/>金廷祐孤零零一个人站在走廊的墙边，见到我出来，神色疑惑地望向我，他一定是在等着赶快下课好回到教室坐下吧。我假装要从他身边经过，趁他不注意走到面前抓住了他胳膊。<br/>“你——”金廷祐惊讶地睁大眼睛。<br/>紧跟着要说下去的话，因为我另一只高高扬起的手，被威胁着停住。<br/>“来吧，别叫。”<br/>我说，拉起金廷祐的手就走，他被我拽着，没有敢出声，尝试着挣脱了几番都失败之后，也不再做无谓的举动。在被我拉上楼梯之后，问道：“黄旭熙，你要做什么?”<br/>“这个时候怎么不叫班长了？”我撇了撇嘴，轻车熟路地把他带上三楼，三楼楼梯拐角一间是教室办公室，但是往里走就全部是堆放各类器材用具的房间，厕所在里头，我把他拉过去。<br/>“放开我……”<br/>“你可得注意点说话。”我把他推进去，关上了门。不知道打算之后用作什么，但是隔间之类的还没有开始拆除，外面的洗手台倒是已经拆掉了。打量了一下厕所内部，并没有人。<br/>“你想干什么？”金廷祐又问，好烦，不是问过一遍了吗?<br/>“别着急，别害怕，我先跟你谈谈。上次没说完，冷静想了想，还是把事情说明白一点好，你听好，我受不了你，你得走，必须得走，我不能看到你这张脸，我难受，理解我的意思了吗?”<br/>金廷祐点点头，又摇头，他说：“对不起，我不能……”<br/>“不能什么啊！为什么不能？！”<br/>“转校的话，很麻烦，而且，入校要检……”金廷祐皱着眉想给我解释，一脸让人讨厌的样子。也罢，反正我就知道他会这样，打开始我就没觉得能用说就把他说动，带他到这儿也不是为了谈谈，不想再继续听下去，一把把他推到了墙边。<br/>“别跟我说这些东西，”下课铃声响起来，金廷祐被我推了一把，差点摔倒，身体紧贴着墙，我走过去，“怪胎，蠢货，为什么休学到我们年级？为什么我要这么倒霉遇上你？前几天一直没对你怎么样，是不是觉得我的话在开玩笑？”<br/>虽然说了这么多问句，但其实并不是想要到什么答案，只是想为我接下来的行动表达“你活该”的意思，从教室外把他拉走时就想这么做，现在这里只有我跟他两个人，没有任何其他人会看到，所以对他做什么也没有任何负罪感，一巴掌扇了过去。<br/>对Beta平素是没有那么好心的，可是我对像揍其他Beta一样揍他没有兴趣，反而是这种温柔的方法更让我兴奋，金廷祐被扇倒在地上，我俯下身抓着他的头发把他抓起来，从唇角流出了鲜红的血。<br/>可是，这样根本不够。所以我半跪下身，抓住他的下巴扶正说：“今天试试打到你不能说‘不’吧。”<br/>据说在黄昏白天黑夜交接之时，会打开通往地狱的大门，走向鬼的世界。从地狱中走出降生到人间的一无所有的婴儿，要在人间经历许多许多的磨难，这样死后才可以去到天上，如若不能受苦忍痛反而贪图欲望，在黄昏会被扯回鬼的世界。<br/>在连续不断响起的清脆的耳光声中，感到我浮出了自己的身体之外，静静地漂浮在天花板上，观看着底下正发生的暴行。无法反抗暴行的人和对他人施与暴行的人。<br/>空气中弥漫着血腥的味道。<br/>那是我的身体，手臂重重地落下。仅仅因为讨厌那张脸，仅仅因为那每一下给自己带来的快感，整具身体都被恶鬼缠绕着，手再一次落下，抬起，又重重落下。毫无疑问地成为了下地狱的典范形象。<br/>自己打了多少下呢？没有认真计数，二十个？不会的，二十个用不了那么长时间，四十个吗？可是他也估摸不清确定时间。因为没有人看到，不用担心被人发现，没有任何道德感的束缚，仿佛行走在人间之外，不为常理所窥探的地方，忽略了平日所需要考虑的种种——直到自己的欲望满足。<br/>无论对他做什么，都不会有惩罚。<br/>只要认定了这一点之后，就不会再生出任何顾虑。做坏事之所以犹豫害怕，正是因为恐惧悬在头顶的名为惩罚的剑，所谓掌握生命的杀器。如果，如果能够逃离这把剑的桎梏，活着的人，跟身为死物被用来发泄愤怒的器具又有什么区别呢？<br/>再站起身时，金廷祐已经像一个死去的人，被我摆着倚在身后的墙上。出去之前碰了一下他的脸，温度高得像被火烫伤，硬硬的。时间过去了好久，回到教室已经上了十几分钟的自习。我看了看班里，大家都非常刻苦，慢慢走到金廷祐的同桌那里，我随口问了一句：“你同桌去哪了？怎么没来上自习？”<br/>“不知道，班长，我也没注意他出去。”<br/>“奥，那好吧。”<br/>回到座位上，专心地做起了作业。因为现在不抓紧的话，到时候一定会占用下课之后的时间，特别是今晚还打算尝尝上次棋说的要给我带的桃子酒，写到一半我不放心地拿笔戳了戳棋的后背，“酒带了吧？这次还没有可不行。”<br/>“啊，还真像个酒鬼啊，可是你根本不能喝嘛。”棋吐槽道。<br/>“谁说不能喝了，酒量练练就会变好的。”很没有说服力的反驳，因为自己确实喝上一点就会醉，每次一起喝酒羽之都嘲笑的最大声，连棋都觉得我这喝酒的水平实在是跟本人反差很大。<br/>晚上宿舍只有自己一个人，非常惬意，并不担心金廷祐被人看到会怎么样，没人知道是我做的，大家也不会觉得我能做出那种事，即使金廷祐对别人说是我，恐怕也只会让他们觉得“因为班长不喜欢你，所以想把这种坏事污蔑到他头上吧”，比起那个怪胎，还是我看起来更可信。<br/>醉得很厉害，按理说经常喝酒的话应该酒量会见长吧，不知为何自己依旧在原地踏步，喝了半瓶不到，第二天醒得很迟，走到教室时早自习已经结束。我索性直接上了三楼，去找金廷祐，他该不会一直待在那里吧。到了厕所，果然是不在，不知道那家伙被打成猪头似的能跑去哪里。<br/>悻悻地下去，回到教室，随手抓住一个人便问：“金廷祐呢？”<br/>“啊，班长，你不知道吗？他今天早上在三楼厕所被老师发现，好像不知道被谁找了麻烦挨过打，现在在医务室呢。”<br/>哦哦，原来是早上被老师找到了。<br/>心想原来如此，“是这样吗？好歹也是我们班的同学，我去看看吧。”<br/>扔下这样一句话，飞奔着跑去了学校的医务室。<br/>“可是，伤也太严重了，还是去正规医院看一下比较好吧。”<br/>“不用了，老师，我没关系的。”<br/>是金廷祐的声音，哇，居然还能说话，这算什么严重，我推开门走了进去，年轻的女校医和金廷祐都一齐向我望了过来。<br/>“你是？”<br/>“老师好，我是这位同学的班长，黄旭熙，我来看一下他。”微笑着介绍了一下自己，把校医支走，然后，自然地坐到了他的面前。<br/>“疼吗？”<br/>金廷祐垂着眼，没有回答我。<br/>“你不怕疼吗？”<br/>金廷祐僵硬地转过一点头，声音微不可闻，“……为什么？”<br/>事到如今，居然还问得出这么天真的问题。我非常无语，挠了挠头，“我不知道，可就算我知道了，你就不会疼了吗？”<br/>对上他抬起的眼眸，为什么呢？为什么要做这一切？为什么要这么对他？一定是有答案的，世界上只有悬而未决的问题，不会有没有答案的问题。而我，这么想了之后，竟然感到一丝心慌，我拼命抵抗的，我一定要选择逃避的，“还不准备走吗？接下来说不定会死在我手上。”<br/>不对，为什么要这么说？<br/>完全没有必要。<br/>这不是威胁吗？逼他走需要这种无力的威胁吗？尽管说出这种话，但是从没想过要杀掉他。<br/>在我面前的金廷祐，让我感到了心慌，他这次受的伤比以往任何一次都更加严重，但却没有流下过一滴泪。<br/>几乎过了一个星期，金廷祐的脸上才开始慢慢消肿，等再次见到他恢复得差不多的脸，已经过去了一个月有余，金廷祐顶着那张很刺眼的脸在学校里走来走去，大家都不敢惹他，当然这不包括我，可是我也不想理他，我不是那种卑鄙的小人，在他旧伤没好的时候就找新的麻烦。<br/>可是他差不多都好了，我也不得不赶紧把琢磨这回事提上了日程。<br/>我一边叹气，一边坐在自己书桌上拿着小刀切橡皮。<br/>这次怎么弄呢？揍他？可是揍他没用，不把他揍进医院我还是连暂时的清净都弄不到，可揍进医院又不揍死难度还是很大的，我怕自己控制不好。<br/>但我又没有其他的方法。<br/>好烦，这个怪胎，有什么能够让他崩溃，受不了呢？大家根本没有什么人敢跟他说话，平日里老师几乎不会叫他起来回答问题，上英语课也是固定出去站着。<br/>班主任在班会上已经旁敲侧击过他三四回，觉得他的存在会影响到班上的学习氛围。主要是我经常因为一些需要团体合作的工作在他面前面露难色，说什么我一定尽力协调全部同学之类的胡话，他一听就知道还有金廷祐这个怪胎搞得我开展工作不顺利，即使最初想着对所有学生一视同仁，但久而久之这样的次数多起来，他也无可避免地变得很烦这个怪胎。<br/>大家都是我的工具，大家都做得很好。<br/>可是金廷祐为什么没有按照我的计划，乖乖地崩溃，然后从这个学校消失呢？<br/>我泄愤般地切着，大块的橡皮在我手下越削越小，讨厌的怪胎，真碍眼，为什么就是搞不定他，接下来我还能怎么做？<br/>“黄旭熙，你疯啦？”身后传来棋震惊的声音。<br/>不知道他什么时候进来的我宿舍，我吓了一跳，转头看他，“你怎么进来的？”<br/>“门没关。”棋无法理解地看着我手里的小刀和一桌的碎橡皮，伸出胳膊扫了扫，扫出一块干净的区域，拉过来金廷祐的凳子坐下，嫌弃地看着，“你这是干什么呢？”<br/>“烦着呢，干什么关你什么事，干嘛来我宿舍？”<br/>“这么暴躁？我忘带宿舍钥匙了，羽之他还不知道要什么时候才能回来呢，借地儿坐坐。”<br/>我瞥了他一眼继续切，“都怪你去跟羽之住一起了，知不知道我现在住在这里多惨？你要是有点良心，就应该让羽之跟我换，他不是正好喜欢美人么。”<br/>“哈哈，这个美人他可不敢喜欢。”棋笑着同情地拍了拍我的肩膀，“不过，他也没有那么奇怪吧，你至于这么怕跟他住在一起吗？”<br/>手一抖，刀子切在了手指上。<br/>“啊”的叫了一声，鲜红的血珠从手指上冒出来，而我竟然呆住了，棋拍着我的肩膀，“喂，你怎么回事？怎么这么不小心？有医药箱吗?创可贴呢？喂！黄旭熙！”<br/>“啊，我没有——”血滴在了桌面上。<br/>“我真是服了你……”棋无奈地急忙站起身，转身去金廷祐那边的书桌翻找，口中自言自语地解释着，“不好意思不好意思，救人要紧，你能谅解的吧……”<br/>疼痛。<br/>身后的棋一边找着一边疑惑地喃喃道：“咦？不是创可贴，那放哪儿了呢……”<br/>我是，害怕？<br/>怎么会是害怕呢？<br/>回头去看棋，他一只手撑在桌面上，握着一瓶药，腿半蹲在地上，另一只手去打开下面的柜子，我听到自己的声音，问道：“你手里拿的那是什么？”<br/>“啊，这个啊，可能是拿错了家人的药带过来，是Omega的抑制剂，你不用慌啊，肯定会有创可贴的吧，他之前还受过伤……”<br/>“啊，是吗？奥奥。”<br/>指尖滴下的那几滴血已经在桌面上冷却，我呆呆地看着周围的橡皮碎屑。<br/>那个早晨，我为什么早早地醒过来，现在终于有了像样的回答。<br/>心跳地飞快，血液都好像沸腾了一样，他没有带错了什么家人的药，那是他自己的，那天早上，我看到他吞下的，就是这个。<br/>那悬而未决的疑问，让我纠结而恐惧的梦境，在被恶鬼拉入他们的世界之前，长剑刺入我的头颅之前，轻轻揭晓了它的答案。<br/>金廷祐，我早应该知道，他是个Omega。</p><p>哈，果然不是我的问题。<br/>无法明确的那种奇怪的躁动，让我难以入睡，羽之却根本闻不到的味道。<br/>哈哈，好可笑，真是一个笑话。为什么我上一秒还在苦恼着怎么才能折磨金廷祐的问题？Omega，一个Omega，对Alpha来说，只要想就可以为所欲为的对象。<br/>是Omega的话就无所谓了，之所以讨厌那张脸，曾经以为是Beta所以无法说出口的让我痴迷的那张脸上，在面对我时嫌恶的表情，我讨厌那个表情。<br/>棋还是没有找到创可贴，我拦住他，“别找了，刚才羽之好像回来了，你走吧。”<br/>“回来了吗？那你的手……”<br/>“没事，我去用水冲一下就好，不是很深。”<br/>棋只好点点头，想把手里的药瓶放回原来的抽屉。<br/>“我来吧。”从他的手中把那个药瓶抢了过来，棋叮嘱着“在右边抽屉的黑色盒子里噢，我还以为是放创可贴的……”<br/>药被我塞进校服口袋。<br/>舔了舔被刀切到的那只手指，血腥的味道在口腔中弥漫开来。<br/>我低头盯着地面上滴上的血迹，没有去做任何其他的事，从搬到这个宿舍以来，没有这么冷静过，滴下的血让我冷静，伤口处的痛感也让我冷静，让我的大脑更为顺畅。<br/>人会在一条路上越走越远，因为抱着侥幸心理，再向着未知的前方走下去，总比回头更容易，这就是贪图欲望的人，没错，就是这样。<br/>金廷祐背着书包走进来，他也看到地面上的血迹，脚步微微顿住了一下，还是平静地走了过去。我们在宿舍里不说话，把彼此当作空气一样无视。我走到窗边关上窗，他进了卫生间洗漱，稍后走了出来，坐到自己书桌前。我扯了一块纸巾把地面上和自己桌面上的血迹擦掉，然后走到门前锁上了门。<br/>上锁的声音在安静中非常明显，金廷祐不由得转头看了我一眼。<br/>“起来。”我说。<br/>金廷祐神色一僵，他攥紧手中的笔，指节攥得发白，八成以为我又打算找他的麻烦，额，不过这么想也没错。看得出来他很害怕，毕竟我每次找他麻烦都比上一次要更加严重。金廷祐站起来，但还是不自觉地往后退了一小步。<br/>我站在门口抱着手，“很怕我打你是不是？”<br/>金廷祐沉默地看着我。<br/>“是不是觉得无端经受这一切的自己很坚强？是不是心里想着觉得绝对不要对我低头？金廷祐，你肯定不知道我现在心里想的什么，其实我真是发自内心感谢上次你没有屈服，不然，我可能永远不知道自己错过了什么。”<br/>“你到底想说什么？”金廷祐终于开口。<br/>“金廷祐，”我冲着他笑了笑，“你要跟我道歉，怪胎。”<br/>“那天早晨，不是你把我吵醒的吗？”<br/>我从校服口袋里，把他的药拿出来。<br/>金廷祐惊惧地往后退了一大步，整个人靠到了窗边。<br/>我拿着手里的药瓶朝他摇晃，药瓶里的药片塞得满满当当，摇晃的声音效果听起来非常不错，金廷祐倚在窗沿上，面色惨白地看着我。<br/>“怎么啦？摆出一副我在欺负你的样子，怪胎。”<br/>他回击的声音很微弱，简直像薄冰一样一触即碎，“还给我……”他指的是药。<br/>绝对不会，还回去是不可能的，这是我抓到的把柄。我慢慢悠悠地继续摇晃药瓶，让药片在里面发出有节奏的脆响声。一边摇着，我说：“你骗了大家，原来是个Omega的身体。”<br/>原来如此，那第一面就让我嗅到的，清凉的山雪味道，并不是其他什么，而是他身为Omega的味道。<br/>只有我能闻到的味道。<br/>“……对不起。”怪胎看着眼色在跟我道歉，把柄被我抓在手里，哈哈，他哀求地说道，“对不起，原谅我吧。”跟以前那坚决的态度完全不同。<br/>“只有对我说对不起是不够的，”我坏心地说，“要告诉大家真相，到时你再跟他们祈求原谅吧。”<br/>“不！……不要！”<br/>金廷祐冰雪一样的脸庞终于因为我的话语扭曲，不甘心地往前走了两步。我立刻把药瓶收进手心。<br/>“想从我手里抢走？”<br/>“不要说……求你，不要告诉其他人……”<br/>从他樱红的嘴唇中，吐出软弱的抗议声，我却想到了更优的方法。<br/>当时的自己，正因为枯燥的学业每日每夜都度日如年，旺盛的精力也无从发泄，原先每周一次男生们的聚会，也因为越来越多的学校作业消失，我应该做点什么呢？我的日子该用什么来消磨呢？<br/>金廷祐哀求的声音传进耳内。<br/>“那你给我标记吧。”<br/>没有经过大脑的话语，直接说了出来。<br/>人类社会就是这样，从一生下来就决定等级，是难以攀登跨越的金字塔。Omega只能被一个Alpha标记，一旦被标记就几乎是终生的事情，即使想要重新开始人生去清洗标记，也必须冒着生命危险做手术。而Alpha就不同了，可以随心所欲的标记Omega，只要见到想要的Omega，即使没有经过同意，也可以毫无障碍的进行标记，自己根本没有任何损失。简直是天生的统治者，拥有获得了优待的人生。<br/>虽然我不能喝酒，但我的味道是伏特加酒，味道非常纯烈，爸爸对我的味道非常满意，夸赞我是个可以让他为之骄傲的Alpha。<br/>因为我突然的要求，金廷祐面上血色尽失，他的脸色本来就很白，现在更是如此。我听到他不敢置信地说：“什、什么？”<br/>什么？很奇怪吗？我不满地想，标记又怎么了，反正他这样子的怪胎，将来一辈子也不会像其他Omega一样嫁人生小孩的，与其白白浪费掉那种身体和美丽的脸，还不如被我标记了玩，就算有了小孩也可以毫无压力地打掉。而且听别人说，打的次数太多那里会坏掉，以后再也不能生育，那不更好，对于竭力隐瞒自己Omega身份的金廷祐来说，我也算是帮了他一个大忙。<br/>“不想让其他人知道的话，就让我做。”我把药瓶攥进手掌心，双手环抱在胸前，用冷酷的语调通知他。<br/>自己说出这番话时的面孔，应该像魔鬼一样可怖吧，不然，为什么金廷祐要露出那么恐惧的神情?我抓着手里的药，慢慢向他走去。<br/>无处可逃的，怪胎。<br/>美丽的脸，雪白的面孔，漆黑色的瞳孔，紧抿到发白的嘴唇，让我的心脏狂跳。<br/>“不要。”背抵在窗沿上，金廷祐摇着头哀求道，颤抖的声音。但我不可能停下的，走到他面前，金廷祐慌乱地想要避开我，朝着宿舍门的方向逃去，被我紧紧抓住了手腕。<br/>“大家知道你是Omega的话，学校里的其他Alpha也不会放过你的。”我劝说着，手上用力把他甩到了他自己的床上。<br/>他的双臂胡乱地在空中挥舞着，手指在我脸上乱抓阻挡。<br/>我压到他身上，掐住他的脖子，恶狠狠地说：“你反抗什么？当初隐瞒自己Omega的身份，就该想到有这一天！”<br/>“知不知道我因为你多倒霉！”我压到他身上，指着他的鼻子骂道。<br/>窗外突然下起了雨，一瞬间就变得好大，噼噼啪啪地拍打着窗户，手从他的校服腰际摸索进去，很瘦的身体，金廷祐脸上现出一丝红晕，推拒着我的手。<br/>“住、住手……”<br/>如同烈焰一般刺激，纯粹无比的伏特加味道。<br/>金廷祐紧闭上双眼，痛苦地咬住牙，他绝对无法抵抗我的信息素，一定会发情。<br/>深深地把脸埋进他的颈间，有些无法自控地低叹着：“好好闻……好香……”<br/>那几近无味的山雪味道，此刻却不容忽视地刺激着我的大脑，犹如吸毒般的迷幻，我深深嗅着，伸出舌头慢慢地舔吮他的颈线，身体仿佛在被炙烤，变得无比火热。<br/>金廷祐拼尽全力维持着最后一丝清醒，他漆黑的眼珠已经蒙上了一层细细的薄雾，吐息温热，喘息变得粗重，“不、不要！”<br/>大腿却已经难以忍受地微微蹭着，我粗鲁地往下扒着他的校裤，话几乎都说不清，“好香，你好香……”<br/>金廷祐的身体已经变得绵软无力，不再有丝毫反抗，从口中吐出低低地呻吟：“啊……”<br/>明白了自己即将面临的命运，金廷祐无声地掉下了眼泪，他想捂住口鼻，胳膊才抬到一半就被我轻轻按下去，好舒服，摸起来好舒服，好软的身体，我气息粗重地贴着他的脸舔掉落下来的眼泪，疯了，为什么那么渴，完全不够，什么都不够，还想要更多。<br/>发情时他信息素的味道，怎么会这么香，几乎要头晕目眩，心脏怦怦地跳动着，我大口大口地呼吸，那山雪的味道从鼻腔口腔灌入我的身体，我的大脑。太可怕了，竟然会这么好闻，仅仅是散发到外部的气味，就好闻到让我完全丧失了理智。<br/>对这具身体的渴求，让我煎熬无比，浑身的血液仿佛都在沸腾，双眼发红伸手探下去，又湿又滑，滚烫的皮肤上粘腻的液体，让我下意识地揉搓着，听到金廷祐粗喘之间溢出来的呻吟：“啊、不……嗯……”<br/>那声音燃烧着我的所有清醒的意识，死死抵住他的双腿，缓慢地一寸一寸地插了进去，被紧紧包裹住的湿热感，让我舒爽得身体微微发抖，好爽，好热，好舒服。<br/>“好舒服，好舒服……”情不自禁地说着，完全地顶进去，金廷祐短促地叫了一声，高热的体内一下一下地抽搐着，挤压着，舒服到从身后尾椎一路上来的颤栗感，那个地方，好软，好热。终于失控地撕咬住金廷祐的嘴唇，手穿过他的后背，紧紧地按到自己身体上，下面凶狠地贯穿着。<br/>舌头钻进他微张的嘴唇，濡湿的唇瓣，无力地被我纠缠着的舌尖，软得似乎要融化成水。好甜，好想全部吃掉，不知疲倦般地吮吸着，发出“啧啧”的水声。<br/>不停地抽插着，每一下都狠狠地顶入，想把自己所有都塞进去，好爽，我口齿不清，津液从我跟他紧密结合着的嘴唇之间流出，“我的、都给我……”<br/>“啊、嗯啊……”<br/>金廷祐也不断地发出充满情欲的声音。<br/>好一会儿，我终于恋恋不舍地从他嘴唇中离开，抬起脸，手移下去按在他的腰间固定，生殖腔已经在连续不断地操弄下打开了小口，我用力压着他的腰，深深地埋了进去。<br/>金廷祐失神地叫着，两条腿攀在我的腰上，脸颊又红又烫，迷蒙地望着我，眼眸上仿佛汪着一层清酒。好美，这张脸，让我无法抗拒的情不自禁在内心一遍遍勾勒的脸。<br/>迅速地抵在生殖腔口成了结，金廷祐眼神中染上一丝痛苦，扭曲着面孔，他下意识地恐惧着我在他体内成结的感觉，口中吐出断断续续破碎的叫喊：“不……不能、不要……标记、不可以……”<br/>完全听不进去。<br/>听不到他在呻吟了什么，金廷祐软软抬起的手臂阻拦着我，好碍眼，我轻易地打落，抬起的手对着那张想躲避的脸扇过去。<br/>用力地把他的脑袋按到一边，强硬地俯下身去，狠狠地咬上了他颈后的腺体，结牢牢地卡在他的生殖腔口，咬破掉他的腺体，在生殖腔内射精了。<br/>因为我的射精，金廷祐纤细的腰一抖一抖的颤着。<br/>没有任何想法的，只是凭着当下的冲动，标记了金廷祐。只有愉悦感，金廷祐的眼泪从眼角不断地落下，鼻腔中发出难过的呜咽，被这么随便的标记，一定很痛苦吧，可是我好高兴，标记对我来说没有任何坏处。只知道发狠地抱着他，赤红着双眼，痴迷地对着他的腺体咬啮啃噬，下面不停地插入，翻来覆去。<br/>一直做到他昏迷过去，又被我再度折磨着醒来，最后我才满足地停下。<br/>看着他热度还尚未退却的脸，纤长的睫毛微微地颤抖着，许久才逐渐平息下来。<br/>我之前做的一切，在这张脸前都显得有些可笑，被欺骗的情绪涌入我的体内。逼他走，无法看那张脸，讨厌这个怪胎，苦恼着该怎么让他痛苦。<br/>现在看来，全部都是根本不必存在的烦恼。<br/>根本不需要难受，也不需要纠结，如果能早一点发现，自己也不会纠结那么久，都是这个怪胎的错，现在被粗鲁直接的标记，也是他自己活该。<br/>我完全无法移开自己的视线，一直盯着他的脸，想到，我的一切问题都已经迎刃而解。<br/>爸爸说不能屈服于畜生的本能，但是自己这时才第一次感受到，遵从于畜生的本能，到底有多爽。即使成为丑陋的修罗，被恶鬼拖下地狱，也根本没有关系。即使再重来一遍，两遍，三遍，无数遍，也不会放过他，一定要标记他。既然不是Beta，要跟我住在一起，这是无法避免的事。<br/>而且，以后也不会放过的，他不是不想离开吗？既然这样，我现在也完全没有了要赶他走的理由，一直玩到厌弃为止吧，在那之前，这具身体都要是属于我的东西。是他自食恶果，妄想瞒过我，现在却变成这样的局面，最后会落得何种下场，也是他必须要承担的。这个怪胎，我想起自己被折磨得无法入睡的夜晚，该死的东西，都是他，害我白白多受了那么多罪。<br/>以后我绝对会全部讨回来。<br/>终于恢复了意识，金廷祐的双眼逐渐变得清明。看清楚眼前的我，他痛苦地咬住牙，浑身发抖，嘴唇咬得发白。我从他的眼神中看到了恨意。<br/>随手打过去一巴掌，金廷祐一下被打得侧过脸去，我伸手掐住他的脖子把脸扭过来，被打过之后他平静不少，眼中的恨意也转眼消失。我看着他的脸，有些得意地笑了。<br/>“你是我的Omega了哦，以后再也没有自己的人生了。”<br/>清冽的山雪之上，倾倒了烈酒。<br/>金廷祐没有开口，但还是不甘心地流着眼泪，泪珠大颗大颗地挂在弯曲的眼睫毛上，眼皮低落地垂着，真是让人恶心的模样。<br/>平静下来，消退了情欲的那张脸，实在让我感到恶心。<br/>除了屈辱之外，什么都没有。<br/>“怪胎。”<br/>我不高兴地推他，安静的他让我更加生气。<br/>“怪胎，怪胎！”<br/>我的挑衅没有得到任何回应。<br/>没关系，那从初次见面就开始嗅到的山雪，现在已经尽数染上了我的味道，尽管是个怪胎，但好歹也是个美人。我内心清楚，明确的知道，这是强暴。如果不是Alpha和Omega，在任何其他的人之间，都毫无疑问是强暴。不过因为他是Omega，所以我想做什么都没关系，这是畜生的世界，我们都不能逃避。况且他是怎么想我丝毫不在乎，我只觉得自己终于找到了久违的乐趣，每天只需要下课回到宿舍，就可以不停地玩弄他。手中还握有金廷祐无论如何不想要被别人发现的秘密，简直是完美到没有破绽的游戏。<br/>看着在身下抽噎着流泪的金廷祐，更加坚定了这一点。<br/>脆弱无能的Omega在我面前，弱小的像天上飘下来的一片雪花，落到我的手掌心上，一眨眼，就会被掌心的温度融化消逝。<br/>我伸出手摸了摸他脸上的泪，收回来伸出舌头舔了舔。<br/>“怎么这么能哭啊，眼泪还这么咸。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C7-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>想来我应该算是个幸福的人。在我到目前为的人生里，没有真正遇到过所谓的绊脚石的东西。虽说算不上是要什么有什么，但也基本差不多。我对想要的一切都无止境地索取，从小就是这样，因为爸爸知道，所以他很讨厌我，只想让我离得他们远远的。只有妈妈关心我，愿意来保护我，阻止我。<br/>别的东西爸爸都懒得管我，他对我的态度一向是听之任之，只有我在妈妈面前太任性时才会对我动怒。我唯一一次被他打，就是因为缠着妈妈，不让她睡觉，要她陪我看电影，妈妈太困，看着看着平板砸到了脸上，磕到了眼角。爸爸知道之后哐哐扇了我两巴掌，把我扇得眼冒金星，牙都打掉一颗。<br/>从那以后，我再也不敢对妈妈提任何任性的要求。<br/>除此之外，再就是现在，宿舍里这个冥顽不灵的怪胎。但是他绝对称不上是我的绊脚石，因为在被我发现他的秘密之后，他就已经大输特输，不夸张地可以说身家性命都被我握在了手中。在他面前还没有输过，老天真是眷顾我，就算处于正苦恼着如何挫败他的时间，让我赢得胜利的因素也会自动送到我的面前，不费吹灰之力。<br/>金廷祐也成为了我获胜的奖品。<br/>我很满意，甚至是超级满意，那天我在自己的血前盘算的事情现在已经七七八八的都实现，在意识到他是个Omega之后我想了什么?上了他，标记他，威胁以后可以一直上他，都做到了。我的人生还是畅通无阻。<br/>最近天气逐渐变冷，同学们一个个都在校服外面套上丑陋的黑色羽绒服，抬眼望去，在校园里走来走去都是一样的身影，我才不屑跟他们一样，自虐般地只在校服里面加了一件毛衣，没滋没味地吃着去超市里买的面包，一心走在回宿舍的路上。今天没有酒，也没有聚会，今天我让金廷祐早回去。<br/>下午第三节体育转成的物理课上完之后，我紧盯着金廷祐的后背出去，他到外面去接水，接完水往回边走边小口地喝，我跳出来拦住他，把他拉到墙角。<br/>“晚上自习别上了，跟我一块回宿舍。”<br/>“第三节自习是班主任的……”<br/>“怕什么？他来了我跟副班长提前说好。”<br/>“可以下了晚自习之后，再。”<br/>“我就不，我现在去打球，六点回宿舍没见到你的话，等着被全校Alpha搞吧！”<br/>因为说了金廷祐绝对承担不起的后果，所以我是信心满满，一步也没有迟疑地跑回了宿舍。非常想跟他做，非常喜欢跟他做，控制不了自己地想跟他做，对那具身体有些着迷，现在想想，分到他做室友也算是上天眷顾了。<br/>毕竟是Omega，我无法抵抗也是正常的。<br/>宿舍没有人在。<br/>我抬起手看表，五点五十四，好吧，还有六分钟，金廷祐应该是在赶来的路上，这个怪胎，吃个饭也那么慢，耽误我的事情。<br/>亏我还急急忙忙地在路上就把晚饭的面包吃掉，现在却只能无所事事地等他。<br/>待会可不能让他好过。<br/>六点五十八，我趴在自己床上睡了一觉，醒过来，起身走到阳台，看楼下，没有任何学生的身影，金廷祐迟到了。<br/>放屁，迟什么到，都这个点了，他一定是不想来。我气死了，在床上狠狠地捶床。外面天很黑，只有前面教学楼亮着一间一间的灯光。我不想出去，晚上的外面很冷，我只是想跟他做而已，为什么不听我的话，他难道不知道这样会挨打吗？真是个怪胎。<br/>我跳下床，连剁了好几下脚，跑出宿舍楼去教室找他，第一节晚自习是数学，数学老师坐在讲台前给上来问问题的同学讲解，我使劲拧着脑袋去看金廷祐的位置，他竟然像失忆了一样稳稳当当地坐在自己座位上，低着头做题。<br/>虽然想立刻冲进去质问他，但是理智还是让我暂时忍耐下，我满腹怒火地走到拐角楼梯上坐着，被冷风吹，简直不能更狼狈，这狼狈都是拜金廷祐所赐，我都那么威胁他了，竟然敢不听，他是不是有病？<br/>楼梯拐角好冷，冷得我大脑死机，好一会儿不知道自己为什么要呆在这里，对了，我要等着下课教训金廷祐，我必须让他知道，敢不听我的话，会有什么悲惨的下场。<br/>感觉等了好久好久，才听到自习下课的铃声。我迅速躲进黑暗里，老师从教室离开，外面走廊开始有学生走动，如果金廷祐不出来怎么办？我思考着，是不是应该叫住个同学把他喊出来？把头探出去，发现金廷祐两手空空地走了出来，他不是去接水喝，也不去上厕所，他出来——奥，英语老师来了，这节自习是英语的。<br/>噢，自习他也要出来站着。<br/>不过这样倒是省我好多事，我慢悠悠地躲在拐角的暗处哼哼，等到上课铃响起来，走廊上终于只剩下了他一个，才走了出去。<br/>金廷祐见了我，想开口，被我抢先，“你找死吗?”<br/>金廷祐闭上了嘴。<br/>我看得刚刚有点消的火又燃起来，“不解释了，哈？承认你就是想被全校Alpha搞是不是？那你以前瞒这么辛苦何必呢，以后被人睡得都不知道要怀上谁的孩子，嚯，母亲这么乱来说不定是个身体畸形的怪胎，欸……想想我都要吐了，真是怪胎生怪胎……”<br/>“黄旭熙！”金廷祐听不下去地打断我，“别说了。”<br/>我冷笑一声，完全没把他的话放在心里，过去拉着他的手臂往外走，边走边说：“你自己不要脸，怎么怪我说话难听？”<br/>下楼梯的时候金廷祐没踩稳，差点摔到我身上，被我骂骂咧咧着“投怀送抱”拽了出去，一走出教学楼，外面更冷，暗幽幽的草丛，凉森森的月光。我本来正打算好好质问他为什么敢不回宿舍，结果因为下楼时他几乎摔我身上的刺激，脑子里热烘烘的，把质问忘得一干二净，脑子里全是把金廷祐脱光了按在身下的模样。<br/>冷风一吹，我清醒了半分，盯着前边寂静的小树林，瞬间有了一个可实行性极高的想法，小树林那边没有一丝光线，上课期间外面也没有人，树叶都是黑色的，第二节课才上不久，综合了种种因素之后，我当机立断，把金廷祐掼了进去。<br/>在我钻进去发现一片黑暗中根本看不到人，需要用手摸索来摸索去因而产生了无与伦比的兴奋感时，我意识到自己确实是有点精神问题。但是这浅浅的意识被兴奋席卷而去，我像个疯子一样叫喊着“你在哪你在哪”双手挥舞着找他，终于被我抓到一片校服袖子，我急忙抓紧不敢松手，校服袖子布料凉凉的，我压低声音桀桀地笑着说：“抓到你了。”<br/>捉迷藏，我也赢了。金廷祐总是输给我，在我面前他就是个输家，输家就应该一切都听赢家的，如果不这样，我赢还有什么意义呢？<br/>金廷祐努力让自己的声线不发抖：“你冷静一下……”<br/>我都赢了！直冲着金廷祐的脸伏过去，我愤怒道：“你不听我的！让你回去，你也不听我的！”<br/>“对不起……”<br/>对不起？对不起有什么用？对不起这种话被创造出来有什么意义吗？犯人杀掉人没办法对死者说对不起，只能对死者亲属说乞求原谅，做了伤害其他人的事，无法挽回所以说对不起，寻求情绪上的慰藉。不管是在何种情况下，对不起都是让人不齿的存在。<br/>适应了黑暗，眼前逐渐清晰起来。<br/>在我身下，夜色里仿佛人偶一般的金廷祐，颤抖着对我说“对不起”。<br/>即使心里明白只是说此话之人想要寻求安慰，对自己错误的行为自我合理化，渴望别人对自己因他收到的伤害抛之脑后，也没有办法地失去了应存的怒火。<br/>不如说，那怒火，已经完完全全转变成了欲火。<br/>“好吧，好吧，不问你了，暂且原谅你，我们……”再一次地被这具身体所诱惑，根本没有时间说话，双手探过去拉下他校服外套的拉链。<br/>金廷祐伸手握住我的手，“……回宿舍。”<br/>“不要。”想也没想就拒绝了他，手感受到身下的人因为冷而打的寒颤，明明外面这么冷，手脚都被冷到冰凉，心脏内部却仿佛有团火在狂热地燃烧。<br/>每次都这样，完全控制不住自己，明明味道这么冷淡的Omega，却对我产生了这么可怕的影响，每次从那种狂热的欲望中冷却之后，都会在想着“这样下去可不是个办法”，让我丧失理智的东西，总是很危险的存在，必须要除掉的。<br/>但无法现在就舍弃，等到自己不再需要时，再考虑怎么处理吧。让他洗掉标记被其他人标记，或者干脆挖掉他的腺体也不是不可以，把他扔进我们之前去过的康复中心在那里度过余生，都不是很难办到，所以还算不上对我的威胁。<br/>现在，只需要尽情享受就好。<br/>深深地舔嗅着，好像变成了被随意操控的傀儡，每次都激动到说不清楚话：“我的老天，味道怎么这么好闻……”<br/>精神恍惚，逼着金廷祐和他在那里做了很久，直到下课又再上课，这边因为我的信息素即使下了课也没人敢靠近，做到教学楼的灯一间一间全部都暗下去，外面喧闹的学生们都走光变安静，我才起身整理好了衣服。<br/>金廷祐躺在地上，起不来。他的衣服都被扔在一边，我扯着他的四肢给他将就着套上，抱着他回了宿舍，对管理大叔说的借口是“他发烧了刚打完针有点晕”，没有得到任何刁难就顺利地回到了宿舍，可是第二天我竟然发了烧。<br/>这一定是因为我等金廷祐下课，坐在楼梯拐角被风吹的。总之，我起不来了，等我稍微有点体力，勉强睁开了眼睛，就发现宿舍里空荡荡的，只有我一个人孤零零地躺着。<br/>金廷祐都没事人一样照常按时起床出去，我却躺在床上昏昏沉沉，抬起眼皮都无比沉重。<br/>家父是个严厉的、喜怒不形于色的人，我跟他Alpha之间相互排斥是再正常不过的事情，这也许是父子的宿命。我只见过一次他生病时的模样，妈妈守护在他的身边，温柔的Omega却在保护着因病显得无比脆弱的Alpha，但即使见过，我也还是觉得并不真实。<br/>因为爸爸平时是那么高大威严的人，妈妈一直依靠着他。<br/>生病。<br/>我也生病了。<br/>身体变得好沉重，竟然在内心产生了“我很脆弱”的情绪，碰了碰自己的脸颊和脖颈，好烫，我真的生病了。<br/>现在是什么时间？我应该……我需要回家。<br/>不仅是宿舍里没有人，整个宿舍楼也静悄悄的，大家都不在，没有人在，感觉自己被世界抛弃一样，金廷祐也无情地离开，没有看我一眼。<br/>如果是妈妈，一定不会看着别人生病不管不顾。<br/>我应该自己坚强地爬起来，拿起手机给家里打电话，妈妈一定会心疼的不得了，然后把我从学校接回家的。<br/>可是爬不起来，沉重到感受着自己的每一次呼吸，我伸手把被子往上拉，盖过头。这时，听到了门被打开的声音。<br/>我把被子放下去，门口站着金廷祐。<br/>然后后面是班主任，他焦急地走过来，“旭熙，你没事吧？”<br/>我准备回答，嗓子一干，话突然卡住，但班主任眼非常尖，一眼就看明白我生病了。<br/>“发烧吗?我试试。哎呀这么烫，你怎么弄得？是不是刚醒，我给你家长打个电话，赶紧去医院吧。”<br/>好吧，好吧。我也不用说什么了，看向还站在门口的金廷祐，生病了我的视线都变差了好多，看不清他的脸。他为什么一起过来呢？是班主任要他一起的吗？<br/>班主任的电话很快接通，“嗯，烧得比较严重，是吗？那这样也行，行，好我跟他说。”<br/>他一定是打给了爸爸，我很绝望，爸爸不会心疼我的，只会觉得我没出息，挂掉这个电话甚至都不会告诉妈妈，我只能等到司机来接我的车，等不到妈妈回来照顾我了。<br/>“旭熙，你爸说他会叫司机来接你的，已经让你家保姆联系医生了，别担心。”<br/>果然是这样。<br/>我很难受，但也只能虚弱地点点头。<br/>班主任放下心来的点点头，回过身看到还站在那边沉默着的金廷祐，语气很是不满：“你说说你，怎么这么没有同学情谊，连他发烧起不来床都不关心，光知道自己上课，你这么个情况，班长平日里帮了你多少忙呀，也不知道回报。”<br/>金廷祐默默听着。<br/>“你就是不想帮他，到了班上总该跟老师说一声，要是棋不去找你问，跟我说，他烧死在这里，你就满意了吗？你这个孩子怎么这么冷漠，这么无情，你父母都是怎么教育你的？下次家长会我必须得跟他们说一下这个问题了，平时你就不爱跟同学说话，需要合作的事情也总是不愿意做，这样下去，班级的气氛……”<br/>班主任的长篇大论听得人好困，幸好突然响起的手机铃声打断了他。<br/>“什么？好，我马上过去——”班主任急急忙忙挂掉电话，看了我一眼，对金廷祐命令道：“我有点急事，你在这里帮忙看着他等他家司机过来接，如果需要就陪他去趟医院，我准你一下午的假，你要跟同学多交往，才能好好相处，知道吗?”<br/>金廷祐点点头，“好。”<br/>脑袋乱乱的，看着班主任离开之后，摘下书包坐到自己床上的金廷祐。<br/>想笑，他在班主任面前吃瘪挨训的模样，可是笑对生病的我来说好累，我抬不起自己的嘴角，也没有力气张开口说话。<br/>即使是这样，也很强烈地感受到金廷祐朝我投过来的视线，不知道是不是因为从前总是在躲着我，或者假装无视我，第一次这么直接地望向我，还这么长时间。<br/>被他注视着。<br/>被……那双漆黑的眼眸注视着。<br/>我这个人被注视着。<br/>这样的感觉，一直到司机跑上宿舍楼来叫我时消失，我被他们两人一左一右架下床。司机想揽过我的胳膊架到自己脖子上，我却一下子搭到金廷祐身上，大半个身体的重量都压到他身上，金廷祐踉跄了两步才站住。<br/>冰冷的山雪，总会有一天，因为炙热的温度融化。变为春日清澈的溪水，升腾又化为细密的阵雨。<br/>会被我吃掉，在我体内融化，成为了我身体的一部分。<br/>压在他身上，一步一步地走下楼梯，手指碰到他的后颈，好凉，好舒服，想抱着他。<br/>司机说：“旭熙，上车吧，这位同学，真是谢谢你帮忙啦。”<br/>我收紧手臂的力量，虽然烧得一派糊涂，还是坚定地摇着头，“不，不要，你也上来，不准走，陪我回家。”<br/>硬生生将他拽上了车，司机很尴尬地站在外面不知所措，但我是不会放手的，最后金廷祐说：“没事，老师让我陪着他。”他便放下心地跑到前面发动了汽车。<br/>意识混乱，死死地抓住人不肯放手，非常用力。<br/>我是个不爱放手的人，如果没有人来阻止我，我会一直抓紧不肯放松。我不会筋疲力尽就松开，直到死也会拼命抓住，正是因此，才离不开总是及时劝阻我的妈妈。她如果跟爸爸一起旅游离开我，不知道会造成什么样的后果。<br/>如果妈妈能够回来，多好。</p><p>家父是第一个看穿我的人。<br/>在我被冻得双唇无意识颤抖，在妈妈的安慰中痛苦地流下眼泪，一连串喊着“好痛嘴唇好痛”时，他站在我身前十米左右的树木旁，平静地望着我。<br/>妈妈全心全意地安慰我，温暖我，为我擦掉眼泪，我的眼前开始变清晰，奇怪地看着神情冷静地爸爸朝我走过来。<br/>他说，“你是个贪婪的人，但是不懂得过犹不及。”<br/>“什、什么?”<br/>我并不能懂得他话中的意思。<br/>“小熙，雪是冷的，吃掉它，你也一定会冷的。”<br/>那时，爸爸只是这样说。<br/>但我不懂，但从那时起，他对我说“你会是爸爸的骄傲”这种话的语气，已经完完全全地变成了敷衍，我竟还因此沮丧过一段时间，不过不久之后我就看开了，因为妈妈还是一样爱我。<br/>现在，爸爸带着妈妈一起去旅游，家里只剩下我一个人，生着病的我。<br/>医生为我做了检查，他给我挂上水，叮嘱了保姆该怎么给我服药，就自己离开。金廷祐虽然一直站在我旁边，却几乎没说话。<br/>保姆第二次进我房间看输液状况时，仿佛才突然意识到他，急忙给他搬了把椅子在我床前坐下，问：“是旭熙同学吧？多谢你帮忙噢，要喝点什么不，牛奶还是果汁？”<br/>“不……”<br/>“牛奶，给他拿这个吧。”我躺在床上，白着脸说。<br/>输液的手有些凉，下面垫了一个暖手袋。金廷祐在我面前坐下，手里拿着杯牛奶，我一直在看他，所以当他抬起头看我的时候，就猝不及防地跟我对视了。<br/>“你，没穿外套。”金廷祐忽然冒出一句。<br/>“我之前就不穿，也没事，都是因为在楼梯那儿等你一节课。”<br/>金廷祐低下头，不想跟我辩解。过了一会儿，他又看了我几眼，问道：“你爸爸妈妈都不在吗？”<br/>要被他鄙视了，生了病，父母却没有一个人守在身边照顾，让别人知道一定会笑话我，不能让他这么想的，可是我当时真的太低落，一听他问就闷闷地“啊”了一声，“爸爸带着妈妈在外面旅游，我们不想打扰到妈妈的心情。”<br/>这根本只是爸爸的想法，我只是迫于无奈，在妈妈心中难道不是我的健康比她的心情更重要吗？只是在爸爸心中妈妈的心情比我的健康更重要而已。<br/>金廷祐平平地“奥”了一声，我有些伤心地想，什么时候我也要轮到被一个Omega可怜了吗？还是我随便找来玩的Omega。金廷祐又说：“那，我可以回学校了吗？”<br/>“什么？！”<br/>我惊讶又生气地大叫一声，气得简直要跳下床揍他，我已经这么可怜，躺在床上脸色苍白，说句话都好累，也没有父母在身边关心照顾，他却问完什么都没有表示，还要回学校！<br/>金廷祐吓到了，他似乎没想到我会有这么大反应。<br/>“你竟然想回去？！”超级大声地质问他，我气得在床上咳嗽。金廷祐急忙从椅子上站起来，想把手里的牛奶递给我，我手一挥，杯子被摔到地上。<br/>保姆听到我的那一声大叫之后就急急忙忙跑过来，一进房间就看到杯子在地上被摔得粉碎，立刻转身去拿来工具打扫。我因为一只手在输液，很不方便的用左手狠狠捶了一下被子，“我没让你走，你就不准走！”<br/>金廷祐在说完那句想走的话之后就被我吓到，不敢再吭声。保姆也很会看眼色地收拾完杯子碎片，擦干净地面，迅速地从房间里出去。<br/>“你现在可是我的Omega了，明不明白?”<br/>“嗯。”金廷祐垂下眼，轻轻地点头。<br/>就要这样嘛，对自己Alpha服从，这怎么说都应该是Omega的天性，怪胎到底是怪胎，连这个都不正常，我翻了个白眼，看着他点头才满意。<br/>“这就对了，不要对我说你想怎么样，没让你走，你也不要提出要走还是要留的任何打算，知不知道?”<br/>一直以来，接受的观点都是这样，Omega怎么配跟Alpha相提并论，怎么配在Alpha面前说自己的要求，只有做那件事的时候显得吸引人，难道不是很可耻可悲的事情吗？对于Alpha的我来说，也跟喜欢了就宠爱，讨厌就丢弃在一边的玩具没有差别。<br/>当然，妈妈是不一样的，那些随便就被人标记的Omega怎么能跟妈妈相比。<br/>特别是金廷祐，竟然说要走。<br/>我觉得厌恶，挂水挂得我发困，在连着打了五六个哈欠之后，我沉沉地闭上了眼，都忘记要嘱咐金廷祐帮我看着点儿。<br/>我睡着了，但是睡得并不安稳，因为被杀死的威胁置在我头顶，日日让我提心吊胆，睡梦中也不肯把我放过。鲜血自头顶一线一线地流淌下来，分别汇聚到一处凝聚成血珠将落不落，鲜血像有着细长红色花瓣的花，花蕊就在我的头顶中心，一个滋滋往外冒着鲜血和白色脑浆的刀口，我被杀害。恐惧了那么久，我的命运还是没能躲过，以为自己一定能赢，以为未到来的剑就不算真正的威胁，我从心里防备，却也从心里相信自己。<br/>我是强者，世界是属于强者的，所以我会没事，即使曾经贪婪无节地吃下让人痴迷的山雪，冷到自己痛不欲生，最后还是会有妈妈来救我，我没事的。<br/>如果爸爸不从中阻拦，妈妈一定不会置我于水深火热之中而不顾，每次都会及时地、安全地把我拯救。<br/>醒来时浑身冷汗，手背上的针已经被取出来，虽然被厚重的被子压得有点喘不过来气，但身体却舒畅了许多。我轻松地吐了口气，支起身来坐到床上，靠在床头，金廷祐还老实地待在房间里，背对着我，做到了我的桌前，趴着睡着了。应该是很无聊的，跟我回来什么都没带，书包也没能带上，又不会去跟其他人说话，也不会来碰我的东西，肯定是太无聊睡着的，而且睡得很沉，我翻身下床他都没听到。<br/>我想，既然下床没吵醒他，干脆就也别再吵醒他了，于是蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，保姆坐在客厅沙发嗑瓜子，见我出来，问：“感觉怎么样？有没有好多？”<br/>“差不多。”我也过去坐下嗑瓜子，保姆在看做菜频道，看着看着我饿了，问她：“晚上做的什么？我好饿。”<br/>“都好了，现在五点十八……五点半吃吧！你把你那同学叫起来呀，一起吃。”<br/>我不愧是Alpha，即使生了病，好也好得这么快，就睡了一觉，现在已经比生病之前更加精神，我又找回了正常的身体和生理状态，现在的我，绝对不会再出现“我很脆弱”这种垃圾情绪。<br/>五点半，我回到房间把金廷祐叫起来，让他出来吃饭，他看样子又有点想提回学校的事，被我的眼神瞪回去，老老实实跟在我的身后走出来吃饭。<br/>保姆在客厅继续看电视，只剩下我跟金廷祐两个人坐在桌前吃饭，他也不说话，我觉得很闷。我开始想别的事情。因为爸爸妈妈不在家，所以我坐在爸爸的位置上，金廷祐坐在我的位置上，默默地吃饭，额前的发丝很柔顺很好摸的样子，睫毛张开又合上，眼下和鼻尖的小小的痣，很高挺的鼻梁，红色的嘴唇。<br/>我吃得食不知味，在心中为自己感到震惊，哇，你病刚好的就想这么多。可是控制不住自己不去想，我从前都控制得很好的，之前爸爸即使不对我怀有期待，我也不怎么热爱跟Omega玩，除非非常想要解决自己的生理需求，我对他们很是嗤之以鼻。<br/>对我来说，Alpha才是能跟跟我匹配的人。像父母这样因为爱走到一起的伴侣，是稀少的，但实在不能算的上是珍贵的，尽管妈妈确实是个珍贵的Omega。<br/>更多的Omega，都是跟去过的康复中心那里的Omega似的，全是脑中只有Alpha的蠢货。<br/>这倒也是，毕竟连什么都不算的Beta里也有满脑Alpha的奇葩存在。<br/>金廷祐吃饭不说话，所以吃得非常快，吃完就默默看着我，脸上写着“我想告辞”，我一粒米一粒米地往嘴里拈，不去看他，终于他要开口说话，“黄——”<br/>“今晚你在这睡吧。”我低着头，边吃边说。<br/>金廷祐从座位上站起来。<br/>“晚上你在这里睡，明天跟我一起去学校。”<br/>没错，我确实是在想，我现在无病一身轻，又回到了无需任何拘束的家中，正巧对面坐的还是金廷祐，我为什么要放弃这么天时地利人和的好机会？用脑子想也不会。<br/>金廷祐试探地问：“你的烧退了吗？”<br/>“你吃完了吧，吃完就去我屋里，”我说，“待会你就知道我烧退了没有。”<br/>金廷祐眼神犹豫，但是我专心吃饭，没有要理他的意思，最后他还是认命地回了房间。我盯着他的背影三口两口把一小碗松露蒸蛋羹扒拉进嘴里，跟在他后面进了房间，朝客厅喊了一声，“阿姨我们吃完了回屋学习噢！”<br/>反锁上门。<br/>金廷祐坐在床边，我走过去，得意地笑：“我好得这么快，你是不是很嫉妒？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>听不得说话，手摸上他的腰，好细，“吃那么多，还挺瘦的。”<br/>腰格外的细，又那么柔软，好像自己一使劲就能折断他的腰，摸着摸着我喘息开始变重，握住他的腰把人按倒在床上，他的双手抓在我的手腕上，但是并没有多少抗拒的意思在，我最近发现他已经不像刚开始情绪那么大，除了昨天晚上为什么没听我的逃掉晚自习去宿舍。<br/>昨天的事情，还没问过他原因，不过重要的是当下，过去已经无所谓了。金廷祐的逐渐顺从是让我比较满意的，这也许就是Omega的天性。即使之前再刚烈地仿佛以死明志，被标记之后也无可避免地对Alpha产生依赖感，对Alpha的话惟命是从。这是Omega的命运，我最看不起的就是他们这一点，看到他这样，虽然自己倒是满舒心的，但难免有些嫌恶。<br/>我现在实在是喜欢他的身体，对，就只是身体，但是我觉得即使是身体这么喜欢也有点过分。我异常熟练地扒光他的衣服，抱着他在床上跟饿死鬼一样啃来啃去。这段时间的锻炼下来，我已经能在这种时刻还留有一丝可以理智思考的意识，我一边停不下来的亲他，一边在心里想，这么正常吗？但是看羽之跟Omega玩也没跟我似的这么着迷吧，是不是应该控制一下，可是怎么控制我又不知道。<br/>金廷祐现在也根本不拒绝我，想怎么操怎么操，在床上随便叫两声我就有点想疯，而且既然遵从于本能这么爽，我为什么要逼着自己忍、憋屈地活着？<br/>我这样放任自己，内心深处的恐惧被我刻意忽略，但我又努力想尝试一下反抗，“不要那么勾引地看我。”<br/>无力地抵抗。<br/>金廷祐半阖的双眼微微颤抖，我的动作并不算温柔，所以他每次都被我弄得双眼湿润，可是那样的眼睛也让我更加喜欢。不能这样，我要做点什么，不能毫无知觉地继续沉沦。<br/>“为什么皱眉，疼吗?”<br/>“疼……”他的眉头紧紧地蹙着。<br/>不要再对我露出那种表情，为什么什么表情都让我有种想看更多的欲望？明明本意不是想那样的，“Omega怎么还疼？这不是你们的意义吗？不做这个你们也没有其他用处，连这个都疼，你是Omega中的劣质品吧，味道也不行，除了我没有人闻到过吧？”<br/>“不是、别……”<br/>“什么不是，羽之和其他人可是从没怀疑过你是Beta的事实，你的味道根本跟空气没什么区别吧，除了我没人认出你吧？即使拿着Omega的抑制剂也不会让人产生怀疑，连味道都几乎没有的Omega，你生下来就这么垃圾吗？怪不得要假装Beta。”<br/>金廷祐涨红着脸，他不敢大声呻吟，即使又莫名其妙地被我羞辱，也有些习惯地当作耳旁风忽略。<br/>我的一丝理智思考意识开始因为自己方才的胡说八道认真地思考了起来，金廷祐是不是真的是Omega里很垃圾的那一种？信息素味道跟没有一样，除了我肯定也吸引不到任何一个Alpha，除了要吃吃抑制剂，其他好像跟Beta没什么两样。这样Beta又不是Beta，Omega又不像Omega的，没遇上我，也完全跟不了其他人上床吧。<br/>也就只有我会被他的信息素弄醒，所以说让我来玩他应该算是天意吧，不管是对他还是对我好像都没有坏处，我手撑在他小腹处，金廷祐一疼得想闭眼，我就使力往下按，让他睁开眼，“别闭眼，闭眼真讨厌……”<br/>我嘟囔道。<br/>“这里吃掉了好多，会不会怀孕？你作为垃圾Omega难道连怀孕都很难吗？不过，那样倒是也不错……”<br/>金廷祐吃力地睁着眼睛瞪我，是我不喜欢的眼神，让我很不开心地压到他身上咬他的嘴唇。“瞪什么瞪？我说的话有错吗？难道你很想怀上？你们Omega那废物身体不是打次胎都得养好久吗？怀不上不是更好？难道你喜欢整天打胎？！”<br/>真的不知道我的话到底又怎么惹到了金廷祐，他看向我的眼神恨恨的，我比刚才的不喜欢更不喜欢，趁我离开他嘴唇的间隙，用着同样让我讨厌的语气，“黄旭熙——”<br/>压抑着声调，像是要咬碎这几个字一样喊出我的名字。<br/>真是个怪胎，怪胎！明明之前还好好的，真是有病，发作的时间都随心所欲。我气极，“啊，怎么？你叫什么？你脑子有毛病是不，我刚才说什么了，说错了吗，其实你很能怀，其实你很想天天去打胎？好啊，我又不阻止你！你本来也要打，想我怎么可能让你这么个怪胎生出来我的孩子，搞笑吧你，以后你——”<br/>啪！<br/>所有脱口而出的气话在一记响亮的耳光声下戛然而止，我呆住了，左脸颊有点麻。<br/>我被打了。<br/>金廷祐打了我。<br/>仇恨地望着我的眼神。<br/>……为什么会这样？<br/>明明开始羞辱他也不会生气的，为什么……？他为什么要突然生气，明明刚才都好好的，为什么要搞砸氛围。<br/>还有，竟然愤怒到打了我的程度。<br/>一直以来，明明都是只有我动手的份儿。<br/>被激怒了，愤怒几乎是顷刻间便席卷了我的大脑，这个怪胎，他无疑是在挑衅，他竟然还敢挑衅我！明明都被我标记过了，竟然还敢动手打我！<br/>怒火燃烧着我的灵魂。<br/>血红狰狞的脸，长又尖利的血红指甲，诡异的蓝瞳黄眼，头顶五血洞白骷髅，尖牙齐齿咬住的巨大轮子，佛祖在上，小小的我也在其中，被牢牢套在十二格的环里，死都不能爬出来。<br/>在轮子里，我不懂，所以永远转不过去，永远不肯受苦。我双目充血，死死地把金廷祐刚才打我的那只手臂按在床上，拳头对着他的手臂，重重地砸下去。<br/>在骨头断裂和金廷祐惨叫的声音中，我近乎发狂地吼着。<br/>“让你打我！”<br/>生贪悭心，堕入鬼道，无人可救。<br/> <br/>我用拳头和人说话。原来话语也会留下伤痛。<br/>医院的味道格外难闻，渗透到无处不在的消毒水味道，在空气中漂浮着无法散去的血腥味。金廷祐躺在床上，平静地沉睡着。<br/>他的脸像纸一样白，我守着他看了好久都一动不动，眼睛又酸又麻，把双手握成拳抵在眼皮上，眼前一片黑暗，然后变成一片诡异的白，液体般流动着，在这之中有两条细长的黑洞，像眼睛一样看着我。<br/>金廷祐手被我打断了，做了手术固定，现在麻药劲儿还没过，我刚才呆滞地跟爸爸通完话，走回来继续守着他。<br/>爸爸知道了，应该是司机告诉的他，他只以为我生了病忽然发疯，一定是在对他挑衅，所以把我大骂一顿。我木然地任他骂，连最后他说“我和妈妈明天一早的飞机回去，不要再发疯”也没听到。从通话里传过来的他的声音，听起来非常遥远，无关痛痒，对我造不成一丝情绪上的动荡。<br/>我坐在还在昏睡的金廷祐面前，不停地吞咽唾沫，用舌头舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇。已经到医院多久了？一口水也没有喝，好渴。金廷祐为什么还不醒？<br/>司机拿过来的片子被我扔在床头柜上，我无聊地凑过去拿出来看，金廷祐的骨头。<br/>害怕地发抖，不应该打金廷祐，之前打他尚可以说因为觉得他是个Beta，揍一个Beta心理上没什么负担，但现在知道了他是Omega，无论如何也无法给自己开脱。<br/>打了自己的Omega，让他右手小臂缠上了厚厚的石膏。<br/>羞愧地垂下脑袋，双手捂住脸，为什么自己会动手，为什么那么冲动，打我的那一下根本不疼，为什么那么生气。出鞘的剑闪着尖锐的白光，闪得我脑袋疼。让他来我家也没有拒绝，帮我看着拔了针，陪我一起吃了饭，我说不要他走，他也留了下来。<br/>我为什么要打他？<br/>做坏事我并不排斥，我认为和应该的只是杀人不杀好人、偷钱不偷穷人和打人不打弱者而已。我打了弱者，连一般坏人都算不上，是个坏人中的垃圾。<br/>打的还是自己的Omega，那我连垃圾坏人都不算，我不是人。<br/>爸爸打电话安排的司机很全能，跑来跑去，刚才跟医生聊完之后，在跟我爸简单解释现在的情况，“嗯，我现在就联系一下他们学校，通知这个学生家长——”<br/>“不行！”我猛地一抬头，大吼道。<br/>司机被我吓住，愣愣地拿着手机看我。<br/>我冲过去夺掉他的手机，“不行，不能告诉他家长！”电话里传来爸爸明显生气的声音，我颤抖着挂掉了电话，把手机紧攥在手里。<br/>“旭熙，你——”<br/>“谁也别说，不能让学校、让他爸妈知道！”我对司机怒吼。<br/>为什么不能让学校、让他爸妈知道，我也说不出个所以然，本能让我好像真的变成了疯子，在无理取闹。司机安抚般地点头，让我把手机给他。<br/>“不要说，我害怕……”<br/>“好，我知道，”司机说，“我知道，你把手机给我，我就先跟你们班主任说他被你传染了感冒，正好让你俩继续在家里休息一段时间，可以吗？”<br/>“如果班主任要……”<br/>“我肯定跟他说明白，绝对不会告诉他家人。”<br/>我如释重负地吐了一口气，低声说了一句“谢谢”，肩膀松懈下来，回到椅子上坐着，焦虑地盯着金廷祐沉睡的面孔，“醒醒，快醒过来。”<br/>双手在眼前，看到它们颤抖的模样，我急忙握起来，不要抖。脑海中浮现出的是金廷祐的骨头，断裂的骨头。<br/>自责。<br/>不需要自责？以前也让别的人受过更重的伤，心中并没有这种情绪，不应该自责。只是手臂而已，又不会死，为什么要自责？在心中一遍遍地说服自己。司机告诉我，已经跟班主任那边说好了，我点点头：“嗯。”司机对我说，在这里等着也没用，不如回家休息吧。我坚决地摇头：“不要。”司机说，爸爸妈妈到了，让你出去。<br/>我浑浑噩噩站起来，回头看了病床上依然闭着眼一动不动的金廷祐，从病房中走出去，跟着司机走出医院。爸爸妈妈不在。<br/>车窗摇下来，原来爸爸在车上，爸爸严厉的脸庞在光中一寸寸地显露出来，他训斥我，“回家呆着。”<br/>我被拉上车，爸爸下了车往医院里走。我趴在车窗上，忍着难受对他喊：“如果他醒了，就通知我，我好尽快过来——”<br/>司机发动了车子，看着后视镜掉头，“旭熙，你妈妈不知道伤人的事情，对她说的是你帮同学忙把人送到了医院，受到了惊吓。”<br/>听不懂他在说什么，对不同的人说不同的话，说话多累，我不该说话，对！我就不该说话，我说错了话，金廷祐才生气，但我看不出来他生气还在说错话，他气得打了我，我气得打断了他的右手小臂。<br/>眼睛漫无目的地游荡，思绪飘出去不多远又转回金廷祐身上，他要是忽然醒来怎么办，旁边一个认识的人都没，胳膊还打着石膏，又是右手，做什么都不方便。都怪我打断他胳膊，右手不好使还能干什么，字都不能写，马上就要期末考试了，怎么办？<br/>越想越焦躁，我喊道：“停车停车！”伸手去晃驾驶的背椅，司机着急地问：“怎么了?”<br/>“我要下车！我得去看着金廷祐！”<br/>“不用，病房里会有护士过去的。”<br/>“不行！我得看着他！他醒了我得看着他！”<br/>“旭熙，你妈妈在家等着你回去呢。”<br/>妈妈……不能让妈妈担心。<br/>我颓然地坐回去，缩在座位上，有生以来第一次对人产生了歉意，还是对他。一闭上眼脑海中就浮现着我的拳头砸下去之后，金廷祐痛苦和惨叫到扭曲的面孔，害怕见到那样的表情，害怕去想那样的表情是自己造成的。<br/>大睁着眼睛，回到家后，妈妈惊讶地摸着我的脸颊说：“怎么回事？眼里都是红血丝，嘴唇也这么白。”<br/>我又委屈又伤心地叫她：“妈妈。”<br/>这样做之后，妈妈会可怜我，会关心我爱我。<br/>妈妈不知道真相，所以觉得我无私帮助同学很棒，夸奖了我很多，把跟爸爸出去玩买的东西一件件拿出来给我看。傍晚的时候，爸爸终于回到了家。<br/>他一进门，妈妈就跑过去问他怎么样，妈妈因为我魂不守舍的样子，以为这个受伤的同学是我要好的朋友，也在意了许多。我倚在沙发上，一动不动，听到爸爸回来的声音也一动不动，头都不转过去看他。<br/>爸爸在回答妈妈，“嗯嗯，醒过来状态还不错，他父母过来之后我跟他们聊了一会儿……”<br/>心脏一下被揪紧，我从沙发上跳起来，不敢置信地瞪着爸爸。<br/>“他父母来了？”<br/>爸爸冷冷地看着我，“来了，那个孩子自己跟他父母解释的。”<br/>我微微缩了一下脖子。<br/>“他……”<br/>“小熙，帮助同学的心虽然是好的，但你现在没有成熟到可以处理这种事，以后不能再恣意妄为，没有事情的话，明天开始就回学校吧。”<br/>面色灰白地低下头，是威胁吧，爸爸的话里这是威胁吧。<br/>要我滚回学校。<br/>我小心翼翼地抬起头，“爸爸，他有没有，有没有说什么……”<br/>“不知道，你要是想知道，就等他回学校亲自问吧。”<br/>看似很轻松的语气，其实是那么可怕。我亲手做下了这出暴行，如何能再开口问他。问他恨我吗，问他生气了吗，问他可以不生气吗。<br/>躲回到自己房间，房间被保姆收拾得一尘不染，我躺在床上，想到自己在这里干了什么，痛苦地甚至想流泪。不应该这么严重，我对Omega没有过很深的情感，想要也只是身体上的需求，对他也是这样的，甚至因为他根本没有好好反抗过而看轻他。<br/>不是这样吗？即使是第一次，因为被我强制发情，那之前微弱的反抗都可以忽略不计，眼角留下了眼泪，身体却没有放开我，都这样了，我还能对他抱有什么好的情感吗？是我的错吗？之后也是如此，对他要求“要跟你做”的时候，也根本不会拒绝我，而且为了避过他人的耳目甚至自己为我提建议，是我发泄欲望的工具。<br/>那么，只是这样，为什么为变成那天那样？说了讨人厌的话，我已经不记得自己具体说了什么，随口用来羞辱他，但是却突然生气了，这样我当然无法理解，然后又动手打了我，他为什么要这样？从出生以来只被爸爸打过，被一个Omega打是想都没有想过的事情，我被激怒了，我——<br/>第二天就被送回了学校。班主任什么都没问，倒是班上其他同学见到我很热络地打招呼，金廷祐的位子空着。<br/>眼睛一阵刺痛，逼迫自己把视线移开，艰难地迈出脚步往自己的座位上走，棋和羽之都围在我座位旁边，注视着我坐下。<br/>“真奇怪，旭熙，那天是你发烧金廷祐帮忙送你吧？怎么现在你来了，他倒是没见人影？”棋转着手里的笔，跟羽之对视一眼，问我。<br/>嗓子好干，发出声音好难。<br/>“我把他的胳膊打断了。”<br/>平平的语调。<br/>是我拼尽全力平静说出来的话。<br/>棋和羽之都惊呆了，嘴巴很傻地大张，眼睛圆睁，两个人一起呆呆地看着我。<br/>突然变安静的两人。过了许久才只有羽之干巴巴的一声“哇……”，没有接下去的话，因为根本不知道要说什么，怎么评价。<br/>棋最先反应过来，“什、什么啊，好歹他是去帮你的，怎么能在这个时候动手？”<br/>羽之急忙跟着棋的话头重重地点了两下头，“是啊。”<br/>我也不明白。<br/>面对好友们的质问，惭愧地抬不起头。<br/>他们还依然是把金廷祐当成Beta来看，不觉得Alpha跟Beta动手有什么错，只是，不该在这种时刻，我简直不算人。<br/>无法回答，因为无法跟他们表明的原因，因为我的无法挽回的冲动，成为了罪人。<br/>棋和羽之面面相觑，两个人没有得到答案，沉默了一会儿只好尴尬地安慰我，为我转移话题，“旭熙，知道吗？你发烧回家那天，隔壁班怀孕的Omega老师的小孩生了，听说是个可爱的女孩子，他们班的学生下午约好要去医院看呢，要不要跟我们一起去？”<br/>“什么，孩子？”<br/>羽之笑嘻嘻地说：“对呀，之前我那个女朋友提到过的，你忘记了吗？”<br/>“放学之后我们混到他们班里，去凑热闹吧！”棋怂恿道，“还没见过刚出生的小孩子，说不定见到的第一眼，会成为命中注定的恋人呢！”<br/>“噫——！那才是个刚出生的婴儿好嘛！，棋，你真的比我变态太多了……”羽之怪叫着嚷嚷，两个人又笑又闹，逐渐在我眼前变得模糊。<br/>孩子……是孩子呢。<br/>Omega生下的小孩。<br/>不管身边是否还有陪伴着自己的Alpha，已经在腹中孕育而成的生命，会慢慢地在体内被养育长大，然后离开妈妈的身体，降生到这个世界上来，每个人都是这样到来的。<br/>我忽然有点奇妙地被说服，点了点头。<br/>“对啦，你去看看小孩子，说不定心情会好一点呢。”棋笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，仿佛小孩子就能为人带来快乐一样，这不是天使才能办到的事情吗？为什么相信小孩子会有这种令人向往的魔力。<br/>只要不去想那个人，只要不去看个空荡荡的位置，即使不看小孩子，我的心情也很快就会转晴吧。只不过既然棋和羽之这么热情地邀请我了，我也没有拒绝的理由。<br/>在家待了两天，一个中午加上下午的一个自习，很容易就补上了落下的课程，不知道金廷祐什么时候才能来，他一定会落下更多，如果那样的话，我可以帮忙借给他自己的笔记，回到宿舍之后……不行，不要想他。课程补得这么迅速，也要得益于任课老师们都比较关照我，很细心地为我讲解课程重点，夸着“旭熙生病好得真快呀”，如果是金廷祐就绝对做不到，老师们不会这么好脸色地帮忙给他讲解，其他科目都是这样，英语就更不用说，而且他跟同桌也不说话，所以也只能靠我给他补习课程。到时候，就算他心里还是对我讨厌，也没法拒绝我，慢慢地就会忘掉吧。我不会再冲动地动手，如果他好好跟我解释他不喜欢的话，我就不说了……不能再想他，不要想。可是不知道他现在怎么样了，还在医院吗？手臂……有没有好一点，他怎么对自己父母解释的呢？既然到现在都没有来找我麻烦，他编了什么理由？……什么时候才能回学校。<br/>失魂落魄地跟在棋和羽之身后，走在去医院的路上。<br/>因为孩子安全降生的原因，学校同意隔壁班的同学去看望一下他们的班主任，在去医院的队伍里全是隔壁班学生的议论谈天生，女生们都雀跃的不得了，连男生脸上也有一丝兴奋。<br/>到了班主任所在的医院。这么快便又一次地来到医院，我身体不禁变得有些僵硬，强撑着跟在棋和羽之，走到那个现在成为母亲的Omega老师房间前。<br/>他们班的学生们一堆一堆地进去，我们三个坐在走廊的椅子上，直到他们全都出来才小心地走进去。<br/>隔壁班的班主任，那个原先挺着大队子在学校里的男Omega老师，生完小孩之后，身体神奇地变得与常人无异，只是脸色变得非常虚弱，嘴唇发白，虽然我们不是他的学生，但他还是对我们微笑了，脸上洋溢着一种温暖的光，“你们……？”<br/>“老师您好，我们是隔壁班的，都还没见过刚出生的小孩子，所以想来看看。”羽之笑着说了实话。<br/>“老师好，我也是隔壁班的学生，名字是棋。”棋一板一眼地介绍自己。<br/>那个老师的目光落到我身上，而我的目光，落在那个小小的婴儿车里。<br/>粉红色的小脸，闭着的铺着长长睫毛的双眼，小巧的可爱的鼻头，小到让人不敢触碰的粉色手指和粉色脚趾，没有完完全全地舒展开，紧紧地蜷缩在一起，四只小小的手脚，依借着本能弯曲着。<br/>那个男老师注意到我的视线，招了招手让我们凑近了看。<br/>棋的心愿无法达成了，婴儿的眼睛闭着，无法与他做命定的恋人。她，现在叫这个婴儿用“她”，跟所有其他的无论多大的女孩子一样用“她”，她正在香甜的睡梦中，平稳的呼吸声，散发着强烈的、旺盛的生命力。<br/>这就是孩子。<br/>虽然什么都不知道，虽然一直在睡梦中，虽然还没有睁开眼看到这个世界，但是她已经存在于这个世上，成为与任何一个人都没有不同之处的生命个体。<br/>她的Omega母亲，用充满爱的眼神看着她，眼神中的幸福感强烈到让我无法忽视。<br/>我愣愣地看着她小小的脸，这个与我毫无关系的婴儿，却使我心中受了极大的震动。我看着她，不知道在看着谁，仿佛看了有一个世纪那么长，我听到棋震惊的声音：“旭熙，你怎么哭了?”<br/>我伸出手摸了摸眼角，湿的，自己竟然完全没有感觉。<br/>是悲伤的泪水，为什么会流下来？</p><p>泪腺坏掉了。我根本不悲伤，也不想哭，但是眼泪不停地掉下来，流淌着，淌进我的嘴中，很咸。我想阻止眼泪再流下去，于是闭上眼睛，但泪水依旧从我的眼角涌出来。我不常流泪，也许也被金廷祐传染了。<br/>回去的路上棋和羽之都很担心地不说话，反而是我在不停地说话，我说，“没想到Omega生下的小孩那么可爱，可惜她没有爸爸。如果我将来有自己的孩子，一定不会这么不负责任，我会是世界上最好的爸爸，我发誓，你们两个可以监督我，如果我做不到，你们可以……可以尽情嘲笑我，不过我不会让这件事情发生的，我一定对他很好。我会每天亲他，保护他，我不会像爸爸对我那样对他，我会让他也融入幸福的家庭中……”<br/>还胡言乱语了很多，他们两个难得得没有损我。<br/>晚上梦到了很好的梦，完全不愿意醒来。<br/>梦中我看到妈妈抱着小小的我，那时的我也很可爱，是个身体小小的漂亮的婴儿，幸福地卧在妈妈的怀抱里，傻傻地嗦着自己的手指，长而卷曲的眼睫毛像蝴蝶的羽翼。是个漂亮的孩子，是个应该得到很多爱的人。<br/>妈妈抱着他看向我，“小熙，可怜的小熙。”<br/>“妈妈，”我喊，“妈妈再抱我一会儿。”<br/>这样的梦，那时未曾想过，这不是唯一一次。<br/>只是欢喜地在醒来之后，眷恋地回忆梦中的情景，梦中的人，梦中的对话。那些仿佛真实存在过一般的东西，让我获得了短暂的安全感、幸福感。<br/>心情也久违地好起来了，在不想到那个人的情况下。<br/>孩子就是人类的希望啊，是个人人生的希望，将来也会是我的希望。在现在就已经给我安慰了。<br/>没想到再一次做了这个梦。我不是经常做梦的人，升高二以来却总是因为种种原因不断地做梦，这次应该是因为去看了隔壁班班主任的孩子，受到了影响，在大脑中留下了深刻的印象，所以才会不停地做梦。<br/>妈妈很累的，她不能抱着孩子太久，但为了让我多看一会儿，总是尽自己最大的努力。我很感谢妈妈，即使觉得她一次比一次抱的时间短，我也不生妈妈的气。<br/>是我的错，看不到自己，是我的错。我是那个应该说对不起的人。<br/>快要到期末考了，天气越来越冷，从教室窗户望出去的那一排高高的杨树，只剩下光秃秃的枝干，前段时间灰色的石头地砖上，堆了一层又一层厚厚的落叶，等到树叶全落下来之后，学校组织我们学生去义务打扫了落叶，大家都哭丧着脸，抱怨很冷。<br/>是很冷，我为了不再生病，也穿上了厚厚的黑色长羽绒服，自己被裹在里面，像被裹在一个黑色铁皮桶里。是为了抵御寒冷，但是这么笨重却只有一个功能，有点得不偿失。影响到我做很多事，越快到期末考试，我是格外的忙碌，除了当班长平时得干这干那的，每天都给金廷祐问老师或者各科课代表要好复习需要的东西。他一直不来，我上网查了骨折多久才能好，确定了他绝对没法考试的事实。不过考不了试学习的东西还是要用，我不能让他因为这次受伤落下功课，每次都跑上跑下地让人给我多留一份学习资料。刚开始，不管是老师们还是其他同学，都问我要来做什么，我说我是班长，要帮没办法来学校的同学忙。这样说大家就能理解我，也愿意力所能及地帮助我。很累，但是，想到或许看到这些，金廷祐会忘记让他受伤的罪魁祸首是谁，明白我的诚意，不再恨我，我就任劳任怨了。<br/>没错，金廷祐还是不来的话，想去找他。<br/>这件事情想了很久，平常时间教室里只有那里一个空位，我都不敢盯着看，只有到中午大家都出去吃午饭时，我就坐在自己的座位上啃面包，一边吃一边看金廷祐空空的座位。因为这个时候他的座位和其他座位没有任何区别，都是空着的，所以看上去好像他也才去吃中午饭，马上就要回来一样。<br/>这是望梅止渴，救不了我的命，我吃不下饭。晚上因为总是做梦也睡不好，棋劝我：“不用为了考试这么拼命吧，是因为担心考得差叔叔不满意吗？”<br/>我说，“不是。”但是棋显然不信，他跟羽之两个眼中经常流露出同情的眼神，我懒得解释，他们甚至开始抛弃做人准则安慰我，什么既然是打的Beta就没关系，又没有死人，一次考试不会耽误什么的，你的室友自己本来就很怪，不怪你之类的。<br/>我的秘密无法跟他们共享，这在之前是无法想象的事情，因为金廷祐。我要去找他，考完就去，我去给他送学习资料，我去看看他，的胳膊。如果再什么都不做，干等着，下一次见到他最早也要在下学期开学。不能等到那个时候，想要过个好年。<br/>一度仿佛被下了蛊，有时候做着做着题就不知不觉地停下，不停想着他的脸，很久很久才回过神来，因为这样被同学和老师奇怪地盯着问“班长怎么啦”有很多次，总是掩饰地笑笑，自己几乎什么都考虑不了，需要比以往努力十倍百倍的集中精力才能认真学习，就在这种状态下迎来了高二上学期的期末考试。<br/>第二天下午考的最后一门是英语，我的考场在一楼，羽之在我旁边教室的考场，打铃交完卷之后，我们一起并排着走去教室。羽之走得慢慢的，“旭熙，寒假要一起出来玩吗？”<br/>“玩什么？”<br/>“最近跟高一的那个分手了，寒假得找个Beta女友。”<br/>“什么？你不是很喜欢那个Omega吗？”非常惊讶，我都不知道，都怪自己平日太不关心朋友，感觉有些对不起他。<br/>“很喜欢，但是也就还好的程度，怕自己一不小心把人标记了，这样出来的小孩子多无辜。”羽之耸耸肩解释道，虽然他没有明面上表现出来，但是那次我们一起去看Omega生的小孩，大家还是有点感触的。<br/>“可是，也没必要直接分手吧？”<br/>“怕自己控制不住，把人标记了，怎么办？只能分手。”<br/>“标记又怎么了？”<br/>“你在说什么啊，标记的话，那一次一定会怀孕，麻烦可大了。”<br/>羽之用平常的语气说道。<br/>大脑有些短路，然后，震惊到极点。<br/>不明白他话的意思。<br/>几乎是马上，无法再迈出任何简单的一小步。<br/>脑中重复回放羽之的话。<br/>“你、你说什么？”<br/>“旭熙，你没事吧？”羽之看着突然激动的我，呆呆地问。<br/>“刚才，说了什么？”<br/>“Omega被标记的那一次会怀孕，你不知道吗？”<br/>在面前，因为不解显得有些茫然的羽之的脸。这张茫然的脸看着我，仿佛这是什么无人不知的常识一样。<br/>由内而外，一直咬牙到今日的坚持，犹如被打破的玻璃镜子，以飞快的速度碎成细密的小块，无法辨别内心，觉得奇怪的事，不懂的问题，迸裂出的小块深深刺入进我的心脏血肉，让我感到丝丝被割伤的疼痛。<br/>张着嘴巴，却说不出话。<br/>被标记。<br/>怀孕。<br/>金廷祐被我标记，也会因为我怀孕，肚中早已存在了属于他和我共同的生命的延续，是我们的孩子。从那丝丝难以言喻的疼中，竟然窜起一股急冲而来的巨大喜悦。<br/>那是属于我的孩子。<br/>大脑根本不能再思考，我的孩子我的孩子我的孩子，现在就在金廷祐的腹中，我竟然像个傻瓜一样在学校待到现在，那天就应该守着他的，不应该离开他的身边。一刻也不能再等下去，转过身往楼下奔去，羽之想拉住我，被我敏捷地躲开，“你要干什么？”羽之惊吓地问道。<br/>我感觉自己就像一只奔向我天空的飞鸟，身体粗喘着，灵魂却在轻飘飘地浮着欢悦，“金廷祐，”我喃喃地喊着，奔跑着，“金廷祐！”我对着面前的空气、一派虚无喊道。<br/>用抛弃一切的方式逃离了学校，不管不顾地狂奔着，直到乘上了前往金廷祐家方向的车之后，才渐渐地意识到自己在做什么。幸好以前偷看过他的学生档案，知道他家里的地址，可是自己这么随便，如果过去，一定会被他以为是戏弄吧，就这样坐在座位上焦躁不安。<br/>太久没有再见到那张雪白的脸，美人的脸。<br/>刻意的不去回忆，但在有了维系我们之间的链结，成为我们生命延续意义的孩子之后，这一切都被我抛之脑后。只能想到的，是他平静望向我的面孔，漆黑的瞳孔，紧闭的红色双唇。一直到现在都未曾思考过的问题，看向我时，他在想什么？<br/>口袋里的手机震动着，拿出来看，是爸爸的来电，就一直看着，直到它自己关掉，紧接着打来的是妈妈的号码。微微一愣，但还是坚定地没有接，为了我的孩子，妈妈一定能够理解我的，要肩负起做爸爸的责任。<br/>到了站，在人流中迷茫地下了车，看着地图里的导航，一步步地走着，那根导向金廷祐的路线一步步被缩短，心情忐忑不安。在忐忑什么其实我清楚，可因为是自己，所以不敢让这个答案出现。棋和羽之因为是我的朋友，不是金廷祐的朋友，所以为了我安慰我，他们在意我的感受并不怎么真心在意他，往前迈出的每一步都好比踩在刀尖铺成的路上，我很悲壮地幻想，心中响起永不停歇的进行曲，以至于被自己感动，金廷祐，金廷祐，见到现在的我，也会心软吧。<br/>周围的行人，像一只只绿色的青蛙呱呱叫着经过我，脚下坚实的地面变得柔软，仿佛要陷进去一般，我费力地抬起来，费力地把那些嘈杂的声音从脑袋中扔出去，爬上居民楼的楼梯，急促地喘着气，攥着手机的手心里全是冒出来的汗水，“叮咚”，我按下了门铃。<br/>金廷祐……<br/>“叮咚”。<br/>“叮咚叮咚”。<br/>门被打开了，没有那张朝思暮想的脸，一个成年男性Omega，一个成年女性Beta，出现在这道门之后，警惕地看着我，一个未成年男性Alpha。<br/>“叔叔阿姨……”<br/>“你找金廷祐？”<br/>“我、我是他的班长，他一直不来上学，所以想过来看看他的情况……”<br/>“他不在家。”<br/>冰冷的、拒人千里之外的冷漠语气。<br/>“不在家？怎么会，不是受了伤，还能……去哪里？”没有料到会是这种状况，我不知所措地追问。<br/>应该是金廷祐父亲的那个男人皱起了眉，他从上到下打量了我一眼。<br/>“你是Alpha？”<br/>他旁边的Beta女性立刻瞪大了眼，看着我。<br/>“是的，我是，”点了头，不知道怎么回事，“金廷祐在哪里……”<br/>面对着这样的我，他们二人对视了一眼，女人想要直接关上门，我着急地伸出手想拦住，声音嘶哑地喊了一声“不要”，但门还是无情地关上了。“金廷祐，”我不愿相信地喊着，“我要见你。”<br/>男人的声音从门后低沉而微弱地传过来。<br/>“他在医院，你还想见，就自己去找吧。”<br/>跌跌撞撞地跑下楼，捧着刚才得知的唯一的希望，我迷茫地四处张望着，他不在家，他在医院，医院，医院在哪里，我要见他，要见我们的孩子。<br/>“金廷祐……”<br/>好无助，只能一遍遍重复喊他的名字。<br/>在寒冷的天气里，我瑟瑟发抖，街上的路灯一齐亮起来，在暗青的夜色中静静地发着光。找不到方向，自己像一只无头苍蝇。<br/>深深的挫败感，怀着期待的心走到这里，却什么都没有得到。好黑，好冷，内心被挫败的绝望笼罩着，沉重地压着抬不起头来，凭借自己一个人，真的能找到金廷祐吗？为什么感觉他已经离我那么遥远，只是那次离开了他身边而已，没想过会这么久都见不到他。<br/>站在没有道路的苍茫山间，冰冷的白雪深深埋住我的双脚双腿，无法动弹。<br/>“小熙！”<br/>是妈妈的声音，身体被一个温暖的怀抱拥入，是熟悉的温暖的感觉，是妈妈，“妈妈。”我加道。<br/>“没事了，小熙，不要害怕。”<br/>“妈妈，金廷祐，”我像一台死机的电脑，不停地弹出重复的问题，在没有得到解决之前，问题会一直填满我的脑袋直到崩溃，“金廷祐在哪里？”<br/>“妈妈陪你一起找他。”<br/>妈妈抱着我，把我拉上车，只有妈妈一个人过来找我，爸爸并不在，妈妈的手被我抓着，我不敢放开，听到她问前面司机的声音，“那个孩子的医院，找了吗？”<br/>“您先生刚才发给了我消息，要现在过去吗？”<br/>“去吧，”妈妈对他说，又转过头来，轻轻地拍我的肩膀，“小熙，马上就可以见到他，不要着急了。”<br/>躺在背椅上，长长地呼吸，稍微放松了下来。有妈妈在身边，我感到安心了不少，有妈妈的话，我一定能得救，还从来没有失败过，所以放心地休息了一段时间。到了真正要见到金廷祐的时刻，我努力地让自己平静一点，没想到金廷祐现在还在医院，我以为即使是骨折，在医院住一小段时间观察，就可以回家休养，但是他在医院的话，爸爸妈妈都不在，不是很孤单吗？我应该早点过来的，我应该陪陪他们。<br/>站在电梯里，手扶着扶杆，从金属的电梯墙壁上看清自己的脸，满是疲惫，身上还穿着已经穿了块两周的校服，之前出来时套在外面的羽绒服不知道被丢在哪里，像个像个落魄的失败者。<br/>已经不再在乎外表的好坏，只要能再见到金廷祐一眼，就是胜利。<br/>冲在最前面，电梯门一开，就飞快地冲出去。远远地，透过玻璃房门，看到了那个模糊的熟悉身影，脆弱地躺在病床上。<br/>颤抖着推开了病房的门。<br/>站在他床前的医生严肃地回头看了我一眼，问道:“你们是来探望病人的？”<br/>无暇回答，视线全部被床上沉睡的人夺走。<br/>“真是的，中间准备的那段时间没有人过来，刚做完手术反倒来得这么快，不过也没有用的，昨晚做了清洗标记的手术，几个小时前才度过危险期，现在肯定是醒不过来的，如果真的想要探望他，就该在之前打胎的那段时间过来照顾，现在都晚了……”<br/>医生不满地嘟囔着，以为我们是他的家人，狠狠瞪了我们一眼，走出了病房。<br/>妈妈在我身旁又惊又吓地“啊”了一声，立刻捂住了自己的嘴。<br/>不知道他都在胡说些什么。<br/>我的金廷祐，属于我的金廷祐，好好地躺在床上，好好地盖着被子，好好地睡着，我和金廷祐的孩子，好好地睡在他的腹中，一秒一秒地在缓慢长大。<br/>甩开妈妈的手，扑到他的床前，看着他熟悉的侧脸，还是那么好看，只是嘴唇很白。<br/>“金廷祐，醒醒。”<br/>想要温柔地把他唤醒，告诉他我有多么想他，多么想我们的孩子。才发现他对我有多么重要，不能没有他。<br/>没有回答。<br/>“醒醒，金廷祐。”更大声地喊了。<br/>看起来很瘦弱的Omega，怎么会做那么危险的事情，对我也并没有那么恨吧，不会冒着死掉的风险，杀掉我们的孩子，不会即使无比痛苦，还要洗掉我的标记，相信金廷祐会原谅我的错。<br/>“金廷祐！”<br/>为什么要那么做？如果死掉损失的也只有自己，一直沉默、不多话的模样，为什么会这么狠心？为什么什么都没有让我知道？我是孩子的父亲，我是Omega的Alpha，我是爱你的人。<br/>“金廷祐！”<br/>几欲疯狂地在他耳边嘶吼着。<br/>回答我的依旧是那副平静的面容。<br/>“不可能……”<br/>我跌倒在地，哇哇大哭，妈妈伤心地拉着我的胳膊，怎么都拉不起来。<br/>泪水像断线的珠子，不停落下来。<br/>“为什么……为什么……”不停地呜咽着，眼前模糊不清，像是我的生命也被夺走了一部分一般，我痛苦不堪。<br/>“为什么要杀死我的孩子？好恨你……”<br/>“不准你离开我，不要离开……”<br/>躺在病床上的金廷祐，紧闭双眼，根本听不到我的痛哭。<br/>妈妈心痛地抱住我，她拉不起来我，只能半蹲下身，抱住我，替我擦去脸上的泪水。<br/>“妈妈……好冷，医院好冷，妈妈，好痛……”我急切地紧抱住妈妈的身体，胸口好像被灼伤出一个巨大的洞，让倒下的我失去了站起来的力气，心跳也消失不见。妈妈瘦弱的身体，给了我一点点安全感，我哽咽着:“为什么会这样……”<br/>妈妈，我好像要死掉了，救我啊。<br/>眼前被泪水模糊地看不到一切，包括在旁边强忍着泪水安慰我的妈妈，依然在昏睡状态面容平静的金廷祐，是残忍的杀人凶手。<br/>我的灵魂被金廷祐剥夺了，被杀死了，他苍白虚弱的脸，是杀死我的凭证。好可怕，整个人的意识都在飘荡，好像深海里被翻卷扬起的一叶浮萍，心脏被冲刷着，我的温度，我的血液，我的活力，都被冲刷干净。四肢像被下油锅炸的青蛙一样抽搐不停。谁在刺我的心脏，不行，好痛，好痛。不管你是谁，求求你放过我。心脏在不停地在流血，等血流尽，那就是我要死掉的时刻。<br/>妈妈，救我，我不想死。<br/>呜呜呜，我的孩子。<br/>对不起我的宝宝，爸爸没能守护好你，对不起。<br/>都是爸爸的错，爸爸太无能，没能让你看一眼这个世界，呜呜呜。<br/>无法呼吸，在万分悲痛中陷入了一片黑暗。<br/>昏沉的时间，昏沉的白天黑夜，昏沉的世界。<br/>每次从一片死寂中醒来，一旦可以开始思考，泪水就不受控制地流出来，放任自己流着泪，然后又沉沉睡去。在睡梦中逃避着，逃避着发生的一切，通过睡梦弥补现实世界的缺憾，是我除了死亡唯一能做到的事情。<br/>黑夜还不够漫长，再长一些，让我不要再醒来。<br/>然而还是一次次地醒来。<br/>昏暗的房间，一旦开始醒来，就会马上想到让我痛苦的人，躺在床上麻木地流着泪，我就像一具尸体，对一切都做不出任何反应。<br/>只是清醒地喘着气，都觉得好痛苦，为什么让这样的我，还活在世上。<br/>床前，是憔悴的妈妈，她流着泪，心疼地望着我，双手抱住了我的右手，“小熙，不要再伤心下去了，下一次，找个爱你的Omega吧。”<br/>如坠冰窟。<br/>妈妈说了什么？妈妈挖掉了我的心脏。<br/>妈妈对我说了什么话？为什么再次让我感到痛苦，眼泪接连不断地涌出来，我竟然连句话都说不出来，爸爸站在卧室门口看着我们，最后他一句话都没有说，转身离开。<br/>世界好安静，听不到任何声音，世界好恐怖，妈妈竟然安慰我那种话。为什么这么对我，我什么都没有做错过吧。<br/>眼泪根本不听我的，像连绵不断的雨水。<br/>心脏被挖掉了，空落落的，可是好痛，痛到自己发不出声音。我的心脏是被活生生挖掉的，被撕开了血肉，为什么会这样，妈妈。<br/>为了保护自己，身体下意识地蜷缩起来。<br/>“妈妈，妈妈。”我茫然无助地嘶声喊叫着。<br/>比疼痛更巨大的是，要将我自身吞噬掉的恐惧感。<br/>那恐惧本身，我要远离它。不想知道，不想听到。<br/>“找个爱你的Omega吧。”<br/>我知道，一直都知道，我不知道，骗自己不知道。我只想远远躲开，拿枕头捂住自己的耳朵，我不要听到，那个事实。<br/>他不爱我。<br/>头顶的长剑在这一刻毫无保留地贯穿了我的头颅，血浆脑浆迸飞，在这一刻来临之前，我一直没有发现自己在流血，缓缓地，缓缓地，现在无血可流。<br/>得不到他的爱，我已置身地狱。<br/>早被金廷祐杀了。<br/>在我无知地爱上他的那段日子里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. C10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>品尝了死人的生活，也体验过了死后的世界。<br/>因为受不了妈妈也跟着我伤心，爸爸强行把我从床上拖下来，扔进了浴室。抱着自己的身体缩到一边，爸爸说：“不要再这样下去，做个决定。”<br/>水温很舒服，我浸在里面，水流接触到皮肤，让我意识到又重回了人类世界，承受了过多的打击，失去了最重要的东西，我想把头沉进水里。<br/>爸爸扯着我湿漉漉的头发把我从水里拽出来。<br/>“还要这么一直萎靡下去吗？ 不配做Alpha。”<br/>“可我就是！”大声反驳道，头皮生疼，紧抿嘴唇，忍着不要在爸爸面前哭出来。<br/>“像垃圾一样躺在床上，也算Alpha？”<br/>被问住了，是我……是我的Alpha做得太差劲，被自己的Omega厌恶，甚至甘愿受苦也要洗掉我的标记。想到这里，难过得只想立刻死去，“怎么办？他、不要我……”品味着苦涩，艰难地吐露了自己的痛苦。<br/>“昨天，那个孩子的父母登门道歉了，妈妈因为怕你伤心，所以没有告诉你。”<br/>“登门道歉……？”<br/>“因为自己的Omega儿子未经允许打掉了你们的孩子，所以不得不来对方家道歉，很不情愿呢。可是你要明白，无论如何这是那个孩子的错，不是你的错。我不知道你们是怎么走到一起的，是随便玩玩还是认真，但把事情搞砸的是那个孩子，你没错，不要再逃避了，如果想结束就结束，如果不想，就再去找他，事情很简单，不必遭受内心的谴责，你是受害者。”<br/>爸爸的话，虽然不能立刻听懂，但是似乎蕴含着我死灰人生里新的希望。<br/>“我有工作，妈妈要陪我出去。像样点，想要的东西就拿到手，为此对自己做什么心理建设也好，都是达成目的的手段，赢和输都无所谓，你不正是那样的人吗？也是时候看得长远一点了吧，竟然还要等我来告诉你吗？”<br/>爸爸说完就不再管我，走出了浴室。<br/>感到水温一点点地变凉。<br/>我正是那样的人，现在却陷入了痛苦迷茫的沼泽。旁边的酒柜里还有两瓶酒，被我慢慢地喝掉，身体浸泡在水中，我的心脏依旧在跳动。<br/>啊，稍微知道了一点，妈妈不在。不知道是从什么时候不在的，等走到我面前时，已经太晚了，早已经被侵蚀干净，我成为了雪的附庸，不可能再脱身。一旦最开始没有得救，我就永远无法得救了。却误以为自己仍留有余地，在这种不切实际的幻想中，深陷入名为金廷祐的陷阱之中，是报应，逃脱不了本能，就应付出代价。<br/>竟然比自己想象中更为平静地接受了这一结果。<br/>不知是不是对我的惩罚，爸爸带着妈妈离开之后，就一直没有回来。冷清的家里，我走不出家门，尽管保姆一直劝我出去玩，但我还是没有一丝走出去的念头。尝试过单独联系妈妈，但实在是太看不起自己，拿起电话又飞快地挂掉。吃不下东西，晚上一个人在卧室里打开窗户，冷风灌进来，原来外面的天气已经这么冷。<br/>保姆从几天前就离开得很早，现在已经不再过来，家中真正意义上的只剩我一人。<br/>在新年的那一天，收到了爸爸的消息：“直到你解决这件事之前，我们不会回去。”<br/>最终，到底是我被推上这条道路，还是本来就属于这条路呢？发自真心地被吸引，永远无法得到满足——从一开始，就注定了这一天。<br/>好吧，那好吧。<br/>套上简单的衣服，像是出门散步一样迈出家门，道路上分外冷清，这是新年的夜晚，只有我孤单地走在路上，爸爸是个狠心的人，即使妈妈很疼爱我，也绝不会松口。来到了医院。<br/>推开门，金廷祐正在吃医院提供的晚餐，因为是大年三十，医院还在工作的医生护士都顾不上他，他一个人低头慢慢吃着，偶尔看两眼窗外，见到我，放下了筷子。<br/>多久之后，才第一次看到他清醒的模样。<br/>属于我的雪，即使痛苦到让我倒下，也无法放手。<br/>看到我，他瞳孔一缩。<br/>好歹还对我有反应。<br/>看到他我也一样心情复杂，早知道他身边没有人在，也只能吃医院的食物，我应该带一点家里的吃的给他，不过，也无所谓了，他也不会因为这个就感动，从而原谅我。<br/>一步一步走过去，已经下定了决心，就不再犹豫。<br/>“我知道你很恨我。”<br/>跪在金廷祐面前，面无表情地从口中吐出这样的话语，心中异常痛苦。<br/>“我会偿还的。”喉咙吞咽了一下，开始回想自己做过的事情。从一开始，从出生起直到遇到金廷祐，都是接受着那样的理念，Alpha就是拥有绝对权力的人，所以，按着那种想法长大成人。<br/>没有人来说过我不对，啊啊，不该说这个的，不是要埋怨身边的人的问题，是我自己太浅薄，总是看到表面就放弃进一步探索的可能，抱着傲慢的心生活着。<br/>以为是个Beta，但是让我陷入不正常的躁动，那山雪的味道，令我难以不去关注他，我想要排斥，我拼命想要摆脱，所以发现是Omega的那一刻，心中的天平早已失衡。对了，在那之前我都做过什么？奥，伤害他了。最初是因为恐惧，不愿承认，那张令我痴迷的脸上露出嫌恶的表情，在感受真正痛苦之前，我懦弱地选择了挥开它，逃避它。<br/>好吧，那就从这里开始。<br/>今天之后，这所有的一切，我都会偿还，尽我所能地偿还。<br/>“你为什么要来？我不会再去学校，孩子也打掉了，你不是很讨厌这样出生的怪物吗？”金廷祐皱着眉看我，他的表情变得冰冷，语气变得生硬，在杀掉我的孩子之后，获得了冷血和残酷的能力。毕竟是取走他人性命的人啊。<br/>尖刀一样的话语刺进我心。<br/>“我不是！我——”无法相信他竟然说出这么无情的话。<br/>“不觉得自己很虚伪吗？”<br/>我一时语塞。<br/>“因为我，还要父母去给你家道歉，因为杀死了Alpha的孩子！凭什么是我们要道歉？难道不是你，你之前根本连我会有小孩都不知道吧，好可笑……”<br/>“不是……不是的！你为什么要杀掉我们的孩子？如果我知道我不可能……我怎么可能会不想要自己的孩子？连他的存在都不知道就失去，你想过我有多痛苦吗？还擅自洗掉了标记，为什么这么做？为什么什么都不告诉我？如果你说，我不会……”<br/>因为他的话，本能地为自己辩解。<br/>“不会什么，不会打断我的手臂吗？”金廷祐问。<br/>“不是……我当然不会，”我无力地辩解道，“我不会，我本来就不会……那次我不知道你为什么生气，除了爸爸之外没有人打过我，我激动了，对不起，不管你有没有我都不会——我以后再也不会了，你原谅我……”<br/>“我原谅。孩子的事，你也不必再纠结了吧，以后别再来了。”金廷祐想都不想地回道。<br/>“不是！这不一样！怎么能相提并论——”<br/>不知道该怎么跟他交谈。<br/>“怎么能相提并论……”金廷祐喃喃地重复了一遍我的话，看了一眼自己的右手臂，脸上浮现出一个嘲讽的笑容。<br/>“我不是……”却不知道该说什么，重复的话语如此苍白，一时间自己竟陷入了沉默。<br/>金廷祐从刚才就一直看向床的另一侧，我沉默地站起身望过去，才看到他手边放着的一把小刀。<br/>浑身一震，赶在他伸手之前抢了过来，直接扔进了垃圾桶。<br/>如临大敌，“你想做什么？”<br/>金廷祐淡淡地开口，“在想你死。”<br/>竟然不是很惊讶，这是他可以说出的话，或许我已经在内心深处预想过无数遍。<br/>僵硬地开口，“可是我不想死。”<br/>“那我死好了。”金廷祐完全没有意外，立刻接上我的话，他的手举起来，被我紧紧攥住。<br/>盯着他的脸，呜呜地哭了，哽咽着对他说：“我也不想你死。”<br/>在金廷祐面前，软弱地、无能地流着泪，泪水划过我的面颊，只是流泪对我而言完全算不上什么，对他苦苦哀求也没关系，要我给他下跪也没问题，如果来生能成为他的一只狗，对我来说也算是很好的人生。<br/>“是我错了，你不要死。”<br/>因为这段时间一直在哭泣，眼睛变得红肿，以这副丑态毫不在乎地跪在他身前。输了吗？那就输了吧，我已经输得很彻底，输得一塌糊涂，如果再失去他，也一无所有。<br/>“你哭什么呢？”金廷祐冷冷地问。<br/>他的表情好冷酷。丝毫不为我所动的金廷祐，我明白了，流泪也唤不起他的同情心。我伤心地笑了一声，抹掉眼泪，咬着牙重重地攥紧拳头，自己的声音变得冷硬起来，“没什么，你想死，那么自愿想要放弃的东西，现在归我，是可以的吧。”<br/>金廷祐沉默了。<br/>我觉得事情就是这样，心情不再起伏，收起脆弱流泪的脸。既然连我软弱求饶也毫无反应，也没有必要再想挽回什么了，明白已经无法挽回。说来好笑，从一开始就是我单方面的胁迫，竟然还在内心深处渴望他对我有爱，算了，现在只需要赶紧把这些可笑的念头忘掉就好。<br/>继续说道:“是不是？现在你跟死了也没区别吧，那就把自己当成死人算了，我要对你做什么也不必再在意，如果还能拒绝，说明还是活人。”<br/>我不能没有他，所以绝望也好，他绝望就绝望吧，不管是开心地活着还是像死人一样活着，对我来说活着就好。<br/>从冰冷的地面站起，在金廷祐的注视下爬上了床。<br/>不会给他反应过来的时间，压住他还未完全从手术中恢复过来的身体。<br/>俯下身去闻他的味道，“从今往后，只为了我活着。”<br/>“你！”<br/>冰冷的面容，终于因为我几乎可以称得上是残忍的话语和行为有所松动。<br/>那眼中，看向我的痛恨、鄙夷，感于自身的不甘、无奈，都同样让我万分煎熬。<br/>对于我的钳制，金廷祐红着眼拼命挣扎，让我觉得他很可怜，在不可抗的力量之下，所做的任何抗争都让人觉得很悲凉，没想到我跟他会走到现在这么可怜的地步。<br/>“黄旭熙！不行！……你疯了，你到底知不知道……”自己的名字被这么感情激烈地从他口中喊出来，也让我觉得幸福了，可悲的自己，可悲的金廷祐。更可悲的无法原谅的是，我们还未出世就死去的孩子。<br/>一想到我们的孩子，我就心硬无比，“强奸，是，我知道，我要强奸你，”冰冷地说着，“而且你反抗不了。”<br/>“松开……你、去死——！”反抗的手脚被我压下来，金廷祐无法接受地冲我喊道。他的眼睛好红，不会从那里流下血吧，向我投来仇恨的目光，明白自己的行径与畜生无异，但我无法停止。<br/>“你好美。”<br/>压制住依旧不肯放弃挣扎的金廷祐，痴迷地说道，“我爱你，知道了吗？见不到你我会伤心，没有你我会活不下去。别恨我，原谅我，包容我，对我温柔，爱我们的孩子，从今往后，也永远爱我。”<br/>“黄旭熙！不——”<br/>既然上猛兽下巨龙绝无脱身之地，在日夜给我决断之前，先舔舐眼前的蜜糖，这是唯一的道路。<br/>我在心中对自己重复道：这是唯一的道路。<br/>不管是千方百计都无法挣脱的六道轮回，还是倒悬于我头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，死亡的宿命，总有一天会终结我们彼此。<br/>病房外面的走廊上，亮着通明的灯光，医生、护士和病患奔来跑去的脚步声，他们嘈杂的交谈声，在这个新年的晚上，依然有这么多人留在这里。医院的窗外是黑中泛着蓝光的夜，在夜空中闪烁着无数橙黄色温暖的小小光点，度过这或幸福或不幸福的一夜，我意识到下雪了，是真的雪，是降落在城市里的雪，冰冷却又迷人，纯白无暇却又绽放着欲望的花朵，像我身下的金廷祐。<br/>如果说金廷祐有什么错的话，我曾经为了寻求自己的心安想过无数次，比如Omega的命运，没有遵守Omega的本能爱自己的Alpha，杀掉自己的孩子，每一个看来都仿佛能解释好，但是我内心却清楚，这本不是他的错。<br/>爱上会毁灭我的人，是我的错。<br/>再一次咬下去，再一次成结，一切仿佛梦境般的重现，金廷祐从被我强制发情之后不久，那具刚死里逃生不多时的身体，已经无法承受，陷入了昏迷，然后在被再度标记的时刻，又痛苦地醒来。冷清的新年，人间的地狱。热与雾，爱与欲，汗与泪。<br/>标记成功了。<br/>我下来，虚弱地伏在他的床头，告诉他这个好消息。对我来说是好消息，可能对他来说是个晴天霹雳吧。不过，到了如今，我也不在乎那些了，反正他已经这样，绝对挽回不了了，我是被逼着走到这一步的。<br/>金廷祐脸上的表情不再出现一丝波动，我明白，已经对自己人生不抱任何希望了吧，那好吧，就这样吧，我必须做到这种地步。<br/>对我来说，是我的生命，我也不想死。<br/>我好累，不知道经历了什么，全身都好累。虚弱地开口：“我知道你很难受，知道你就算是冒着死掉的危险也想要洗掉标记，我知道你讨厌我，知道你根本不想给我生孩子……”太伤心了，几乎又要哭出声来，被我生生地忍住。<br/>“可是不行，不准你有那种念头，你不能离开我，不能死，你要作为我的Omega活下去。孩子也会生下来的，不会再让你杀掉他了，我会陪你一起，一起为我们之前无辜死掉的孩子赎罪。我不怪你，没能阻止你杀掉他，也是我的错，我们好好对这个孩子，他会原谅我们的……”喃喃地对金廷祐诉说着，最后他不耐烦地闭上了双眼。<br/>没关系，都是我的错，我做了很多错事，我知道。我的Omega因为我受了好多伤，带他走出来是我应尽的义务，我毫无怨言。即使他还是很讨厌我，恨我，想离开我，想摆脱我的痕迹，可是我不会让他那样的，即使拼上自己的命，我也不会让这种可能出现。他已经是我的Omega了，腹中已经在孕育着我们两个人结合诞生的新生命，这是事实，绝无可能改变的事实。<br/>我会一直守住他，直到真正死亡的那天。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 番外 千海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千海从浴室打开的缝隙里钻出来，摇摇晃晃地向前走，四肢小小的，漂亮的五官也小小的，只有眼睛很大。<br/>浴室门没有关上，也没有再出来任何人。<br/>我透过阳台的窗户，默默地看着他一步一步地走来。他三岁，路已经走得很好，但不知道是因为刚洗完澡有些累还是什么其他原因，步子迈得并不稳，那双望向我的眼睛亮晶晶的，不多时就走到我面前，举着胳膊伸过来要我闻：“爸爸爸爸，千海洗了澡，香香的！”<br/>我没有说话。<br/>“妈妈说，给我用了新的沐浴露……”千海声线稍微低了一点下去，把胳膊放到自己鼻尖下闻着，似乎是自言自语地嘟囔，“好香，好好闻……”<br/>那副无知陶醉而又洋洋得意的神态，令我毛骨悚然。尽管心里明白，他只是个什么都不懂的孩子，但我从来不是个乐观的人，他无论从哪个方面看来，都一定会分化成Alpha。<br/>从自己父亲那里接收到的，要摆脱这样的命运。所以跟女性Beta结了婚。如果我是个Beta，就可以彻底逃离，但是失败了，尽管味道淡得没有人察觉，我却仍旧是个Omega。<br/>也没关系，父亲这样安慰我。在我因为分化休学一年之后重新回到学校时，他说Alpha和Omega的结合是罪恶的，是惩罚，尽管我没有分化为Beta，但信息素的味道却如此幸运的仿若无味，只要稍加隐瞒，也可以轻松逃离。我坚信着，一直坚信着，我就是Beta，需要抑制剂只是个小小的意外，是上天的玩笑。我不需要在意着第一性别而活，因此也不必亲近Omega，避开Alpha。这都是性别带来的可悲影响，而大多数的Beta都能摆脱，我同样可以。<br/>将来，说不定也可以过上平凡的生活，和父母一样结婚生子，从那惩罚之中彻底逃脱。就像攀在沿边，我只差最后一步就可以走上大地，获得与其他人一样的人生。但是就这样坠入了最深的深渊，耳边不受控制地回想起黄旭熙在耳边的声线，不停地重复着，“好香……你真好闻……”彻底变成了罪恶本能的傀儡，无法逃脱Alpha的本能，并且甘愿沉沦其中。<br/>千海将来也会和他一样。虽然现在只是小小的孩子，但这是难以挣脱的命运，况且对Alpha来说，根本不算什么惩罚，即使丧失自我，放纵自己于欲望之中，也不会觉得罪恶。<br/>“爸爸，爸爸闻一下，千海好香！”<br/>千海还在不放弃地举着小手臂，要我去闻。那似有若无的香气让我厌烦，伸手挡开了他。千海的名字是黄旭熙的母亲所起。他不敢用自己的姓，更不敢用我的姓，所以让千海自己指了一个姓氏，去找他妈妈起了现在这个名字。<br/>黄旭熙不知道在里面做什么，终于磨磨蹭蹭地从浴室里走出去，一出来便吓了一跳。看到在阳台上缠着我不放的千海，急忙伸出手小跑过来，并喊道：“千海，快过来！”<br/>千海回过头，求助般地，“千海想要爸爸亲亲……”<br/>“我亲你！”黄旭熙终于跑过来，一把抱起来千海，探出脑袋在他粉嫩的脸颊上亲来亲去，“妈妈亲你。”黄旭熙抱着千海，右手轻轻扶着他的脑袋，对我露出一个抱歉的笑容。见我没有反应，便小心地回了客厅里面，一手抱着孩子，拉上落地窗。<br/>我继续坐着，过了一会儿，发现黄旭熙还站在原地，千海已经跑走不见。<br/>见我回头看他，黄旭熙方犹豫地开口道：“我有件事想跟你说。”<br/>我没有出声。<br/>“我们之前的同学，我的朋友棋和羽之，想过来一趟，他们还没见过千海。”黄旭熙慢慢地对我说。<br/>“这是你的家，想让谁来都可以。”<br/>“也是你家。”黄旭熙接着我的话，强硬地说。很多时候，从当初再次标记我之后，黄旭熙面对我，通常会表现得小心翼翼，仿佛强奸别人的是我不是他，只有这种时候不同。毫不怀疑，他会为了这种象征上的承认，做出任何事情。<br/>“好吧。”我说。没有任何幼稚的想法，毫无抵抗地就选择了顺从他。<br/>得到了满意的答案，黄旭熙又恢复回那副模样，声音变得唯唯诺诺，生怕我会拒绝，“那个，晚餐阿姨已经做好了，待会，下来吃吗？”<br/>“嗯。”我定定地盯着桌面上放的笔记本，上面只有我乱写的模糊不清的笔迹。<br/>黄旭熙转身下了楼。<br/>即使过去了这么久，还是能听到父亲最后对我所说的话。<br/>“这是为你做的最后付出，我们会去跟那家人道歉。既然你活了下来，就把它当成一次考验，一次磨难。那之后，离开这个地方，是你唯一的道路。”<br/>新年之后，再也没有见到他们，被彻底抛弃了，我知道，因为我也对自己感到了绝望。不管是为黄旭熙生下小孩，还是只能选择上了附近的学校，都不再对我产生什么影响。<br/>我起身走进屋内，下楼去吃晚餐。千海格外好动，拍着手，目不转睛地盯着电视，黄旭熙手忙脚乱地喂他吃饭，几次都被千海摇着脑袋躲开。他很急地说：“再吃两口，吃完专心看动画片好不好？”<br/>千海伸着手指头，完全没听进去他的话，“笨蛋！笨蛋！”<br/>黄旭熙喂了半天，汤汤水水撒了不少，不时地去扯纸巾擦拭，他怕自己不小心弄疼人，千海在座位上扭来扭去，他也不敢用力，急了就在千海耳边压低声音：“别动别动，再乱动我可关电视了！”<br/>平静地说，“我吃完了，先上去。”然后从餐桌前离开。<br/>黄旭熙愣了一下。<br/>千海也突然把注意力从动画片转到了我身上，盯着我上楼，他用小手拉了拉黄旭熙的衣角，拉回黄旭熙的视线，“妈妈，我想跟你说悄悄话。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>千海话也已经说的很好，“妈妈，其实千海好爱爸爸的……”<br/>“妈妈也好爱爸爸。”黄旭熙声音低下去。<br/>我上楼转过身，不用再听到他们两个一唱一和的可笑表演，走出去，赤脚踩在地毯上，一下午在笔记上乱写乱画的书页被撕下来扔到地毯上，现在我把它捡起来，我两手拿着看。<br/>黄旭熙不知道为何跑了上来，站在客厅有些畏惧地看着我。<br/>“干什么？”<br/>“你吃得很少，”黄旭熙一边平复气息，一边慢慢组织着语言，“千海什么都不知道，不要在意他说的话，不要生气……”<br/>“我没有生气。”我说。<br/>黄旭熙走出来，走到我身边，他看清了纸上写的东西，伸手把它夺下来，他说：“进去吧。”我站着没动，他又说了一遍，“进去。”<br/>黄旭熙背对着屋里的灯光，脸上的阴影很深，神情显出一点憔悴，我无言地准备饶过他走进去，他却又一把拉住我的手。<br/>“金廷祐……”他痛苦地出声，“我想要……”<br/>“你想要的太多了！”<br/>根本不是人，而是个贪得无厌的恶鬼。我知道他想要什么，这种无耻的索取我本应习惯，但却依旧深痛恶绝，如果说我曾经还对自己坚守着什么可以赖以生存的信念的话，也早已经被黄旭熙糟蹋光了，即使现在冲动地说出这种话，也还是要听他的。<br/>黄旭熙表现出的脆弱转瞬即逝，我的冷漠也会让他冷静，放弃那些虚无飘渺的幻想，他松开了我的手，低声说，“进去吧，等着我，我哄完千海就上来。”<br/>被进入时，无法面对地闭上了双眼。<br/>他的瞳孔中，蔓延着熊熊燃烧的情火。<br/>有时我无法思考，但有时可以，这要取决于黄旭熙。我有时会想到父亲，也许他放弃我时会猜想到我如今的人生，不明白自己做错了什么，不甘心啊，真不甘心！纸上写满了密密麻麻的去死，在千海出生后的第三年，我依然想要这个人感受痛苦，想要他去死！<br/>闭上眼，无所谓黄旭熙还在对我做什么，在黑暗中描绘出他现在的模样，他比那时沉稳了一些，他年少时朝阳般的神气也已消失殆尽，唯一不变的，是专属于Alpha的胁迫和暴力。<br/>千海很像他。<br/>有了他以后，黄旭熙很满足，感觉他只有千海也足够。<br/>无可避免地想象到他将来长大的模样，和黄旭熙一样，也会是无法逃开这可悲命运的Alpha，是无辜被我孕育成人的罪恶生命。<br/>“太紧了。”我推了推黄旭熙，他环抱的手臂松了松力，依旧不肯把我松开。<br/>那眼中燃烧的情火，也依旧不肯熄灭。我知道。<br/>早就清楚了这一点，只要活着，就无法拒绝。<br/>黄旭熙所说的那两人，很快便一同到来。<br/>约好时间，黄旭熙挂断电话，眼神躲闪不定地看我，我觉得好笑，便问他，“需要我怎么做？”<br/>半天他才想好，说：“千海叫你爸爸的时候，不要不答应。”<br/>千海笑嘻嘻的吃着手指头，看得我心烦，我把他的手指拽出来，没过一会儿他就自己再塞进去，黄旭熙觉得我不开心，赶紧守在千海旁边，一遍一遍地拉他的手，小声地劝诫他：“千海听爸爸的话。”<br/>涉川棋和井上羽之。<br/>见到我，两人神色都有些古怪，实在是想象不出我会和黄旭熙一同生活，井上羽之半天都不知道如何开口，只有涉川棋平和地朝我笑笑，“好久不见。”<br/>井上羽之也跟着他说道：“好久不见，金廷祐！”<br/>黄旭熙紧张地看我，一副担惊受怕的模样，真可悲。<br/>“你们好。”我说道，转身想回自己房间。<br/>黄旭熙拦住我，用只有我们能听到的音量说，“陪着我，陪着千海。”<br/>见我没有什么激烈的反应，那两人神经也放松下来，在客厅逗着千海玩了一会儿，两人笑着和黄旭熙谈天。<br/>“千海真可爱呀！”井上羽之说。<br/>“长得也很漂亮。”涉川棋认同地附和道，语气有些羡慕。<br/>“我的孩子，那是当然！”黄旭熙得意的语气。<br/>“眼睛很像旭熙呢，棋，你不觉得吗？”<br/>“确实很像，黄旭熙，你还记得自己发誓说会做个最好的爸爸吗？”涉川棋笑着点头，他轻轻地和千海拉着小手，用胳膊肘拐了黄旭熙的侧肋一下“千海，跟叔叔说，他是不是个好爸爸？”<br/>“爸爸？”千海眨着大大的眼睛，迷惑地看向黄旭熙，又看向我，黄旭熙脸色发白，不知道该怎么解释，千海苦恼了一阵，回答道：“这个是妈妈，妈妈很好，那个才是爸爸呀，可是爸爸不喜欢我……”<br/>“不！”黄旭熙急忙阻止他继续说下去，“棋，他还不懂你说的话。千海，叔叔他知道……”<br/>“爸爸为什么不爱千海，”千海突然涌上一阵委屈似的，无视了那三个脸色不好的人，小小的脸朝向我，可怜地掰着手指头，偷偷抬起眼迅速看过来，又马上落下，他声音稚嫩地、单纯地问：“爸爸爱千海吗？”<br/>我站起来，对黄旭熙说，“我去下洗手间。”<br/>黄旭熙抱住千海，背对着我不说话。涉川棋和井上羽之两人有些惊慌，特别是涉川棋，他不知所措地连说了几声“对不起”。<br/>我头也不回地走进洗手间。痛苦的泪水流下。那两人，清楚的知道，也清楚地见过，曾经被黄旭熙刻意地孤立和打骂，被打到一个月脸都无法彻底消肿，被打到骨折，因为他们是黄旭熙的朋友，所以永远地站在他的立场上，欢笑地随意调侃着他，丝毫不会在意其余人因此所遭受的一切痛苦。<br/>被强奸而生下的孩子，夸奖着他的漂亮，从他的口中听到我不爱他的质问。<br/>头晕，以至于无法呼吸。<br/>脑袋一下一下撞在墙上，疼痛让我清醒。<br/>为什么要我爱千海？他是个不该出生的孩子！本来不该活着，凭什么埋怨我不爱他？为什么活下来了，为什么？为什么非要我爱他？<br/>剃须刀片安静地放在我面前。<br/>我打开水龙头，看着鲜红的血顺着水流冲下去。<br/>洗手间的门被用力拍打着。<br/>“金廷祐，开门！金廷祐！”黄旭熙惊恐而愤怒的声音。<br/>“爸爸，爸爸，”千海哭喊的声音，“我错了……”<br/>别叫了，别再叫我了。<br/>我在心中平静地想着，求求你们，放过我吧。<br/>黄旭熙眼中燃烧的不肯熄灭的情火，那不惜燃烧自身也要毁灭我的火焰，终于成为了死灰。<br/>手上缠着绷带，还能够呼吸，即使如火烧火燎般的疼痛。<br/>黄旭熙笑着对我说：“我认输了，我放弃了。”<br/>呆滞地看着他的脸。<br/>千海哭得满脸都是泪，黄旭熙也并没有帮他擦掉，任凭他趴在我床前大声地哭叫着。<br/>黄旭熙站在我床前，无动于衷地看着千海哭得上气不接下气，轻轻笑着问我，“看到他这样，你开心吗？”<br/>他说，“你知道吗？我打算跟你一起赎罪的，我从那次就告诉你了，我怎么就不能捂热呢，即使是用错了方法，那也不会无路可走吧。而且千海这么好，他想要你爱他，因为他爱你，跟我一样，他生下来就爱你，那个被你杀掉的孩子也一样，他本来也爱你，从他生命存在那一天开始他就是爱你的，他没有错，错全是我的，你不爱我为什么不能爱他呢？不管将来是Alpha还是别的什么，他都是无辜的，这不是他自己做的选择，是我。我告诉过你恨我不要恨他，讨厌我不要讨厌他，不爱我不要不爱他，我求你爱他，我对不起他，我给不了他幸福的家庭，我既让你痛苦，也让他痛苦了。金廷祐，你没有希望了，我也没有希望了，满意了吗?”<br/>“你想要什么？”我定定地开口，望着天花板。<br/>“我想要一切，金廷祐，我以前其实没什么想要的东西，所以我觉得自己想要的都可以拥有，其实我想要的基本都拥有不了，千海围着你哭了整整两天，我才明白。金廷祐，我什么都没有，千海才三岁，可是因为我的无知，他已经很爱你，我以为我们有他就足够了，我可以为了你们付出一切，哪怕是自己的生命也无所谓——你一直很想我死我知道，其实我之前想过，只要你不恨千海，愿意爱他，我死也无所谓的，本来我就是要守住你直到自己死的那一天的，我不想再伤害你，不想再让你痛苦，因为千海，我觉得还能有一线生机，不过我现在放弃了，金廷祐，我放弃了。”<br/>“其实你会痛吧，因为第一次打掉孩子不久就进行了清洗标记的手术，一直在忍着吧，我知道，因为知道所以不敢再让你怀孕，我以为我们有千海就够了，真的这么以为过，但是现在我不再这样想了，等你这次身体好之后，就继续为我生孩子吧，生完再生下一个，会让他们跟我姓，但以后不会再让我的孩子爱你了。金廷祐，只要这副身体还活着，就不要闲下来，反正人总有一天是要死的，你也是我也是，在死之前这副身体好好利用起来吧，千海、你、我我们三人的痛苦，我不会再让我的孩子承受了。”<br/>“我想要的已经要不到了，那么，你能给的，我还是能要多少要多少吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>